


Spare The Road, Spoil The Child

by Lstories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Idiots in Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Oral Sex, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Teasing, They're so cute omg, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lot of smut, a lot of teasing, game, i love them, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lstories/pseuds/Lstories
Summary: An identity reveal and a challenge which turn nasty, a taste for the tease and for the game, frustration and love. A lot of love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Spare The Road, Spoil The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Here I am for a new story, an OS this time. An OS of almost 25 000 words, but an OS anyways :p
> 
> A big big thanks to Khanofallorcs who correct this story! Go check the account!
> 
> Don't forget it's M-rated, don't forget to leave a review, and don't forget to enjoy your reading!

It started out with nothing, really. Only a message. 'Do you wanna play at truth or dare?' Alya had asked in a group chatwith her, Nino and Marinette — the latter was, by the way, deeply convinced that Alya had created another group chat, but this time with her, Nino and Adrien. Marinette had raised her eyebrows, examined the idea a few seconds, time which had been enough for her to come to the conclusion that it was bad. Only, she didn't yet know how much. Of course, Nino had followed his girlfriend, and Marinette had been drawn into the game without really wanting it.

Alya knew exactly where to sting to awaken the competitive instinct of her best friend. "C'mon, Mari, don't be so shy!" she had sent to her. Marinette had answered that she wasn't 'hung-up', only careful. But,less to make please her friends less than to convince herself that she was definitely not 'shy', she finally accepted.

At first, the questions were had been light and the dares pretty easy. Marinette, who really had needed to clear her head, had been almost happy to have accepted to play. To think of it, she sighed. She had dropped her guard too fast. How could she seriously think that playing at this game with Alya could be _light_ or _easy_?

Little by little, while Marinette's phone didn't stop to vibrating, the game was becomig way more than that. Far from being stupid, Marinette had guessed there was a plan behind Alya's and Nino's questions. Strangely, they had all taken a similar direction. A direction with golden hair, beautiful green eyes and a hypnotic look. Now, Marinette was cursing herself for not having cut this discussion off, for not having turned off her phone, for not having thrown her phone from the car where she was. Having to buy a new phone seemed way more acceptable than the embarrassment she was living right now.

'Truth,' Marinette answered Marinette when Alya asked her the question. 'C'mon, change a little change! You have answered 'truth' since we started,' her best friend reproached to her. It was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea, but Marinette wrote a message, the one she should never have sent: 'Okay, dare, then.'

She could imagine the pleased smile emerge on Alya's face when a 'read' was displayed below her message. The seconds which preceded her answer had seemed to last forever to Marinette. Five seconds during which she imagined all sorts of scenarios, but definitely not the one she was now plunged into. She looked her up from the screen, watched the landscape go by behind the window, had almost had the time to see a herd of horses grazing in a field bordered by the road when Alya's answer was here. Marinette reread the message. One time. Two times. Ten times. Nothing could be done, the sentence stayed the same, the words stayed identical.

"Go buy a box of condoms."

Simple. Clear. Precise. Maybe too simple, too clear, too precise for Marinette's brain. "What do you mean?" she had answered. "Go to the pharmacy, take a box of condoms, take out three euros from your pocket, pay, and that's it," was Alya's simple explanation. Playing up her lack of understanding didn't work, so she tried to reason: "But why? It would be waste. I mean, you very well know I'm not gonna use them."

Marinette feverishly waited for Alya's answer, but it was Nino who sent a text: "They'll be used, don't worry about that." And she didn't know how to answer to that. Well, no, she _did_. The messages she had sent to Alya and Nino were the proof. She didn't know how to answer _convincingly_.

After a while, when the fields changed into buildings and the green stretch into a grey vastness, Marinette stopped attacking her phone. After all, it wasn't dramatic.

Well, not _too_ dramatic.

While her mom was parking in front of the bakery and her dad opened the car door on the passenger's side, Marinette sighed. Trying not to blush, not to stammer and not to scratch the back of her head, she informed her parents she was going to do some shopping.

Ten minutes later, there she was, walking between the aisles of a pharmacy, asking herself what the hell was she thinking to not have turned off her phone and enjoyed the rest of the journey without getting mixed up in a mess like that. She still could escape from this embarrassment. She just had to walk throughout the exit, quietly, one foot after the other... and to run to her home.

Marinette took a deep breath. She was Ladybug, a super-heroine, a strong and independent young woman. And she could buy this damn box of condoms. Blushing furiously, she walked to the back of the pharmacy where there were tens of different boxes of condoms. Marinette moved her gaze over the words written on the packagings, raised her eyebrows on reading "fluorescent" in green on a black bottom, opened her eyes wide at seeing "XXL" written in big red letters and wrinkled her nose when her eyes saw an umpteenth box indicating that the condoms inside had a strawberry taste. Marinette, who had never looked for more than three seconds at a box of condoms, much less bought one, didn't know there were as many functionalities — _functionalities?_ — for something as formal as a box of condoms. Thinking she had at least learnt something from this stupid game on which she was still hang up, Marinette eventually grabbed one of the boxes —"whose condoms weren't huge, fluorescent or flavored" — with the tips of her fingers.

Her eyes looked everywhere except at what she was holding. She walked to the checkout, her heart beating in her chest. She was trying to convince herself this was nothing, that this was maybe the first time, but probably not the last time she would make such a purchase. But, when she timidly answered the "Hello!" from the pharmacist, Marinette had just one want: run away. Transform into Ladybug, and run away, far, really far from this pharmacy and from this box of condoms which seemed to stare at her. Seconds seemed to last hours between the moment when she arrived at the checkout and the one when she gave the money to the pharmacist. The latter had barely given back her change and the plastic bag in which was now hidden the box of condoms that Marinette said, way louder that she was expected: "Have a nice day!" And she went away, faster that she should have to seem relaxed.

Because she was far, really far from being relaxed. Her fingers were squeezed around the handles of the plastic bag, her jaw contracted, her lips pinched. Marinette took her phone to send a text to Alya, corrected it several times for typos caused by her shaking fingers, was about to send it...

 _Bang_!

Something hard bumped into her forehead and the impact sent her on the ground, her butt now on the sidewalk. She blinked and felt a strange feeling capture her when she looked up and recognized the figure before her.

"Adrien?"

He offered her his hand while smiling, and a shiver, long and intense, tickled her skin where his fingers touched hers. He helped her stand up, and Marinette realized he was keeping her hand in his.

"Are you in one piece?"

His voice was clearly amused, maybe even a bit mischievous, but Marinette didn't have the time to really notice because instead, she became aware that her bag wasn't in her hand anymore.

"Oh, it's yours, isn't it?" he asked while his eyes were drifting on the right of the sidewalk.

Unfortunately, he was faster than her. Facing the panicky look of Marinette, he bent over. Of course, _obviously_ , the box of condoms had to escape from the bag. It still seemed to look at her, but this time, it wasn't a feeling of embarrassment which took possession of her. No, when Adrien's long fingers reached the packaging, it was a shame as powerful as a tsunami which shook her whole.

Adrien lifted up the bag in his left hand, the box of condoms in the other. He looked at what he was holding in his right hand.

"So, let me get this straight." Marinette tensed, feared the moment he was going to look up at her. "You ran away for three days, you didn't answer any of my texts, and I find you, while you just bought... this." He chose that moment to look at her. "Weird, isn't it?"

Marinette would never have thought — well, she _would_ , but she would never admit — that seeing Adrien, with his eyes as green as the leaves in the trees behind him, looking down at her, a box of condoms in hand, could turn her on so much.

Weirdly, this realization lighted a flash of exasperation which instantly melted her embarrassment away.

"Optimistic?" he said while pointing the letters "X" and "L" written on the packaging.

The smile which tugged on his lips gave Marinette different desires to Marinette. A desire to make him swallow the little grin she knew way too well. A desire to smile, too. And a desire, stronger than the two others, to kiss him.

"Firstly," Marinette began, leaving her silence, "give me that back." She first grabbed the bag, then the box of condoms which she shoved into the bag. "Secondly, I didn't _run_ away, I _think_."

"And this is your conclusion?" Adrien asked while pointing to the bag with his finger.

Marinette grumbled in frustration and he bursted out laughing, which made her desire to choke him and her desire to kiss him stronger. "Thirdly, I didn't answer to your texts... that's true."

Adrien nodded, slightly bent over towards her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Is that how you were going to apologize?"

This time, he did a quick head movement toward the bag. The light guilt which had invaded Marinette flew away immediately, perfectly contrasting Adrien's the smile which accentuated again. "And who says I bought 'em for you?"

Another change in the situation. Adrien's lips lowered for one second and Marinette's straightened up in triumph. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again.

"Who... What...? You... What?"

Marinette burst out laughing. "You are cute when you are jealous," she whispered while getting closer from him.

The doubt didn't have totally leave Adrien's face, but something else lighted in his eyes. "Seriously,' he said in the same tone, "Why did you buy this?"

"Why... or for who?" Marinette asked, still smiling.

They started at each other for a few seconds, without paying attention to the passersby who where brushing past them, to the cars which were beeping, to the breeze which was brushing them. Marinette saw Adrien's eyes slightly wrinkle and his lips pinch themselves. She realized then he was focusing on keeping his eyes on hers. She knew it because she had to manifest some will to not look down toward his lips.

"Well," Marinette eventually said, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He almost imperceptibly nodded, but didn't moved away. Her either, by the way. Marinette felt her hearth beat faster than it should have while Adrien was keeping closer to her. Instinctively, she closed her eyes, wet her lips with her tongue, and stopped breathing. Only, where she was attempting a kiss — a real, big and languorous kiss —, Adrien's lips didn't go to the place she was hoping for.

His mouth tenderly kissed her cheek, and Marinette felt a shiver run along her spine. She opened her eyes, and noticed with a mix of annoyance and frustration that he was smiling, amused.

"You have to deserve it."

His voice was almost louder than a whisper. His enigmatic words floated for one second in her mind, one second during which Marinette would have wanted to jump into him — to kiss him, to choke him, she still wasn't sure.

But the second went, and she smiled at him. "Are you really, really sure of yourself, Agreste?"

A glow of doubt — and a hint of fear — passed through his eyes. But, like Marinette had endured her frustration, he quickly pushed his anxiety into the background, only revealing an overflowing expression of mischief. "Mmm," he contented himself with this answer.

Marinette threw up her hands up, and the bag around her wrist slid down her forearm. "Okay, okay. But remember two things," she added while raising her finger close to his face. "Remember this moment, when I offer you a way out," she said while bopping her nose. "And remember how much stubborn I can be," she whispered by repeating her bop.

With satisfaction, she saw Adrien's Adam's apple move to the level of his throat, a sign of his difficult swallowing. Marinette's lips straightened even more, and she gently patted his chest. Her smile froze when Adrien moved forwards her again, until his mouth was only a few millimeters from her right ear.

"And you, _My_ _Lady_ , remember how patient I can be."

A shiver shook her entire body, bringing with it a heatwave which thought it right to take up residence deep into her belly — which Marinette didn't think was right at all.

She was stubborn, yes. But she was definitely not patient.

The game had only just begun.

* * *

Marinette was only dreaming of one thing: a shower. A long shower. And cold. Very cold. Her skin was way too warm for her temperature to be only influenced by the sun which was shinning more than it should have in April. Her pulse, beating in her temples, was way too fast to be only governed by the few minutes of walking she just did, or by the stairs she just climbed.

Marinette had difficulty in admitting it, but she knew that the weather or the psychical effort had nothing to do with her symptoms.

No, if she was in this state, if her lower belly seemed to be on fire, if her nerves were on edge, if her breath was erratic, it was because of Adrien. Because of this stupid, _stupid_ cat.

Marinette restrained a frustrated cry, but couldn't hold back the grumble which escaped from her mouth while she closed the bathroom door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes for an instant. What did she get herself into? _Seriously?_

Her eyes closed again, Marinette thought back to the events of these last months, at what had punctuated her final year of high-school. Inevitably, she and Adrien had gotten closer during all this all time. Brought to meet each other often thanks to Alya and Nino, they had quickly become friends. Well, real friends. And not only a stuttering Marinette on one hand and a withdrawn Adrien on the other. She had known make sense of things and regulate her feelings for him who then felt more comfortable with her. Little by little, they had become a perfect blend of their personalities as Marinette and Adrien and as Ladybug and Cat Noir. A blend that no one would have noticed, if in front of Marinette wasn't her partner, who knew Ladybug inside out. And if in front of Adrien wasn't Ladybug, who had heard the puns and jokes of Cat Noir way too many times to not remember them.

Naturally, suspicions were born. Suppositions had been built. Hypotheses had been advanced. At first, Marinette came to terms with this: it was quite simply impossible. Adrien couldn't be Cat Noir. Cat Noir couldn't be Adrien. The one she was madly and secretly in love with for years couldn't be the one she refused to admit she loved beyond the simple affection she was supposed to vow to him. Her love at first sight couldn't be the one she had learnt to love.

No one was that lucky.

Right?

After months of denial and refusal to admit the truth — what a beautiful truth, by the way —, it hit her right in the face, four days ago. That Thursday afternoon, she not only realized that Adrien was Cat Noir, for sure, but that Adrien knew she was Ladybug, and that he knew that she knew his identity.

One sentence, two pet names, three seconds, and one heart which beat wildly: "I'm not your _kitty_ for nothing, right, _Bugaboo_?" For the first time, she didn't roll her eyes at the nickname. She couldn't have, even if she had wanted to, because her eyes stayed wide open, obsessed by the mischievous glow which was dancing in Adrien's irises.

When evening came, her parents had asked her to come with them to the childhood home of her father, a lovely place, in a small town not far from Paris. Without a second thought, Marinette jumped at the chance, completely terrorized at the idea of facing Adrien the next day. She took the time to let Alya know about her absence, to ignore a text of Adrien, to tell Master Fu, to ignore another text of Adrien, to talk with Tikki and she was gone.

This week-end had been revitalizing, calm, peaceful. Far away from horns and akumas — thankfully, there had been none —, from problems and discussions, from secrets and revelations. Only, the little bubble in which she had lived during three days and two nights had burst — exploded would be fairer to say — by throwing back in her face the feelings and the sensations Adrien and Cat Noir had made her feel in the past. They were just one, now, and, very unfairly, Adrien was twice as handsome, twice as annoying, twice as teasing and twice — a million times — more desirable.

Marinette sighed an umpteenth time before opening her eyes. Why did she have to complicate her life so much? Couldn't she have talked to Adrien instead of inviting him to some stupid game that she wasn't so sure she was gonna win anymore? Or, better, couldn't she have never accepted Alya's dare and answered Adrien's text from the start since the beginning? Or, even better, couldn't she have not run away?

She thought back to his hands, to his long and thin fingers, to his eyes — she would never be bored of his eyes —, at his lips which moved torwards hers... As Marinette's thoughts were travelling in her mind, the water become less cold, less calming. The fire which was almost extinguished — _almost_ being the keyword here — got back on top of things, changing her skin into embers and her lower belly into the heart of the fire. Her senses were galvanized, so much that the simple act of putting her hand on her stomach created a shiver along her spine.

Marinette slightly craned her head back, letting the water overwhelm her face, dripping along her hair. Her fingers began to run on her skin, from her breastbone to her side, from her breasts to her groin, always lower. The image of Adrien or Cat Noir — she wasn't really sure at this stage anymore — imprinted on her retina. It wasn't her hand which was travelling down her body but the leather gloved palm of her partner. It wasn't her fingers which were caressing her skin but the incredibly longs and thin and skilled fingers of Adrien.

The water was still running, taking with it the sighs and the now sporadic breaths of Marinette. At the same time, the thumb and the forefinger of her right hand pinched her nipple, erect from the excitement, and the forefinger of her other hand finally reached its goal, rouching her clit, full of blood. A burst of electricity ran through her skin and her movements strengthened. The fingers of her right hand hanged on tightly to her breast, while the ones of her left hand went down more, until they reached...

Bzzz!

Marinette jumped. Her fingers froze, her eyes opened again, her breath stopped. All of a sudden, everything released. Her hands fell along her body, her muscles relaxed and her breath resumed its course.

Marinette grumbled of frustration, cursing the person who just made her phone vibrate, and at the same time snap her out of her very pleasant fantasy. She grabbed the object in question, put down on the bathroom sink next to the shower, and looked at the screen.

 **Adrien** : I hope you're not too bored without me.

Marinette didn't know if she wanted to burst out laughing or yell in anger.

 **Marinette** : I was very busy until now.

She shook her head, still torn between two feelings, and extended her arm to put her phone down.

 **Adrien** : She knows how to answer messages!

This time, she couldn't help but chuckle. After taking refuge under the cold water, she heard her phone vibrate again. A smile on her face, Marinette showered faster than she thought she would have a few minutes ago. A towel wrapped around her body, Marinette leaned against the bathroom sink and grabbed her phone.

 **Adrien** : What were you doing?

She pinched her lips and nervously patted her fingers against the screen. She definitely couldn't tell him what she was doing. Could she?

 **Marinette** : I already say I was sorry.

Ignore the question. Good technique.

 **Adrien** : Seriously, what were you doing?

Well, okay, bad technique.

 **Marinette** : Why do you care so much?

 **Adrien** : Because I'm a very curious cat.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Adrien** : So?

 **Marinette** : I was showering.

She could imagined his eyebrows frown behind his screen.

 **Marinette** : Happy, Sherlock?

 **Adrien** : You are lying.

Marinette grouched while adjusting her towel.

 **Marinette** : I am not.

 **Adrien** : I warn you, I'm gonna find, I'm a very good detective.

He was clearly making this easy for her.

 **Marinette** : Mmm...

 **Adrien** : Are you doubting my abilities?

 **Marinette** : A little.

 **Adrien** : And why?

 **Marinette** : Because you took like four years to discover I was Ladybug.

 **Adrien** : ...

 **Adrien** : Anyways, what were you doing?

Marinette chuckled again.

 **Marinette** : Well, I can tell you, but breathe, okay?

 **Adrien** : Are you the one who saying that?

He had a point.

She took a deep breath.

 **Marinette** : I was thinking about you.

 **Adrien** : Is that all? I think about you, too.

Marinette bit her lower lip.

 **Marinette** : No, kitty. I was THINKING about you.

Her breath got stuck in her throat. The three dots were parading across her screen, sign that Adrien was writing. Then, they disappeared. Before forming again.

 **Adrien** : Oh.

Marinette's lungs blew up with oxygen again.

 **Adrien** : Is that the first time?

 **Marinette** : Who do you take me for? A nun?

She imagined Adrien's laugh, and started to smile.

 **Adrien** : No, I mean, while thinking about me?

 **Marinette** : No.

 **Adrien** : Oh.

 **Marinette** : Breathe.

 **Adrien** : I'm trying.

Marinette closed her eyes an instant, and opened them when her phone vibrated between her hands.

 **Adrien** : Sorry for the interruption.

 **Marinette** : You can be.

 **Adrien** : That much?

She hesitated a moment.

 **Marinette** : Yes.

 **Adrien** : I'll make this up to you.

A shiver ran along her skin.

 **Marinette** : Really?

 **Adrien** : Promise.

 **Adrien** : But, meanwhile, I have to go THINK about you.

Marinette burst out laughing, and a now familiar warm spread in the hollow of her belly.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette had the impression of having every feeling and its opposite. She felt confident and terrified, amused and annoyed, envious and frustrated.

When she saw Adrien, everything she was feeling gathered in a ball which turned her stomach, like she just did the roller coaster looping. He chatted with Nino and Alya, leaned against his locker. He was taller than Alya by a head and was slightly taller than Nino who was already way taller than Marinette. The tanned complexion of his skin and the clear green of his eyes were emphasized by the white shirt and khaki pants he was wearing.

His smile changed into a laugh, showing in this way his white and lined up teeth. Marinette succeed at getting her breathing back — which she hadn't even noticed she was holding — when she felt someone jostled her shoulder. She somehow put one foot in front of the other and walked towards her friends.

Of course, Adrien was the first to look at her. He stopped laughing but he was still smiling, a smile which instantly relaxed Marinette. She adjusted the strap of her bag and reached the little group. Alya and Nino welcomed her with a "Hey, Mari!" and Adrien only strengthened his look and slightly raised an eyebrow.

Marinette, to concentrate herself on something else, turned over to her locker, just next to Adrien's on which he was leaned back, and opened it after a few attempts.

"Did you make it with your... your errand, yesterday?" Alya asked.

Marinette grabbed a little too roughly her History book. "Uh... yeah... well..." she cleared her throat. "Yeah, I made it."

Alya rolled her eyes, Nino repressed a chuckle and Adrien furrowed frowned his eyebrows for a moment.

"Well," Alya said by slightly going back. "I just remembered, but I forgot my Math book, so..."

"But I saw you put it in your bag earlier," Nino contradicted while his girlfriend caught him by the wrist.

"Shut up and follow me," Alya grumbled, reaped a chuckle from Adrien and a smile from Marinette.

After a few seconds, Adrien turned his face toward Marinette. "So?" he asked.

Marinette was continuing to stare at an invisible spot inside her locker. "So... what?"

There were too many meanings for that word. So, how are you? So, what's the next step? So, do you want to have a drink with me? So, do you want to come to the bathroom with me before the beginning of the class to evacuate once and for all this tension?

Marinette was hopping he was about to ask her for the fourth proposition.

"So, you bought condoms for Alya?

Oh, yeah, there was this 'so?', too.

"You seem disappointed," Marinette noted by posing her hand on the door locker.

"It depends."

Intrigued by the tone of his voice, Marinette looked up, and was sucked into his eyes. His face was largely stuck out her door locker. Why did he have to be so tall? She didn't trust herself when he looked at her.

And especially when he looked at her like _that_.

"You know," he began, putting his hand on hers, "if you are thinking about me as much as you did last night, just say the word."

He closed the door with a rough move, pressing Marinette against the locker at the same time. His hand, always on her, moved in front her head. Marinette looked behind his shoulder for a second, and realized the corridor was empty.

"I'll remember," she succeeded to articulate with a hoarse voice.

Adrien squinted his eyes, and Marinette kept looking at him. For a second, she really thought he was going to jump on her and bring her to the bathroom. Or _she_ was going to jump on him and bring him to the bathroom.

But her pride seemed stronger than her desire: she wasn't going to be the first to give in, and this no matter what the number of times she would have to evacuate her frustration by herself.

Then, she let a smile draw on her lips, and got moved her face closer to his. "I know what you're doing. You're turn this around to make me believe I'm the one who is grovelling at your feet."

"Aren't you?"

Marinette stood on her tip-toes and put her lips closer to his ear. "In your dreams."

* * *

The rest of the day was punctuated by the tests they inflicted one to the other. They tried their boundaries, and quickly realized they were way further they thought at first.

It had started with a look a little too intent from Adrien, with a pencil biting a little too explicit from Marinette, then with Adrien who had brushed her waist a little too intensely. This gesture had made her shiver from her hairline to the tips of her toes.

Then, during their last class of the day, where they were next to each other, Marinette had spent her time brushing Adrien's thigh with hers. She dropped her pencil so she could bend over in front of him. While the last minutes of the history class which was usually so soporific but so amusing this time, Marinette had really dropped her pencil.

So she bent over, grabbed her pencil fallen at Adrien's foot, and straightened up. Clumsy being her middle name, she slightly swayed on her chair and instantly put her hand on Adrien's thigh. It was only when she felt his belt under her fingers that she realized how close her fingers were to his crotch.

"Sorry," she whispered by removing her hand.

She was expecting a smile, a well-chosen remark, an innuendo which would have made her uncomfortable as much as amused, but he didn't say anything. Marinette turned her face towards him, and noticed he was staring at his sheet, fingers nervously tapping against the table.

A furrow of eyebrows later, the bell sounded, and Marinette packed her things. She stood up and noticed that Adrien was on his feet, leaning against the table, with a vacant look.

"Is everything all right?"

He looked up at her, smiled and nodded.

The space between the tables was very small in this classroom. So small that Marinette had to turn around, back to Adrien, and slipped between him and the table behind.

It was only when she felt his heat against her back that she realized the suggestiveness of her move. Marinette was about to continue her advance, but she was stopped when she slightly moved against him.

Something was pressing against her. "Adrien?"

She felt him tense even more than he was already at the call of his name. His breath sped up behind her. " _Please_ , move."

And Marinette realized something. It was his crotch. This something rigid which was pressing against her butt. A smile slipped on Marinette's face.

She glanced at the classroom, and noticed the room was completely empty. Either they were all terribly in a hurry, or both of them had taken more time than necessary to pack their things.

So, Marinette slightly arched against him. "Mari..." he grumbled.

The feeling was really nice. So pleasant she would have almost forgot her principal objective: make Adrien lose his grip. So intoxicating that the thought that her objective was _largely_ reached didn't cross her mind.

The space between their pelvises was reduced to very little to nothing at all. Marinette squeezed her butt against Adrien's hips, and she felt his hands settle on hers.

"You told me to move," she pointed out.

He answered to her with a sound at the border of grumbling and moaning. "Seriously, M'Lady, for the good of my clothes, stop."

A chuckle escaped her, and, regretfully, Marinette decisively definitely stepped away from him.

* * *

The next day, Marinette knew it was her turn. She knew Adrien was going to make her pay for her bump and grind. All day, she had felt every muscle of her body contract, every nerve invigorate, every cell prepare itself every time he bent over her a little too much. And, every time, he had moved away from her at the last moment.

To tell the truth, Marinette began to lose her patience. Living in anticipation like she had done all day was more exhausting she would have thought. Convinced that he was keeping his revenge for another day, Marinette had dropped her guard.

They were all four — Alya, Nino, Adrien and her — at the library of their high school. Their last class had ended an hour ago, so they had come to an agreement that doing their homework together would be easier and funnier than doing it on their own.

Easier, maybe. Every time Marinette struggled with a question, she asked for help, and one of her three friends always had the answer.

On the other hand, it wasn't very fun. They were all focused on their exercises and were working in silence, without really noticing that the library was now almost empty.

Marinette sighed while realizing that her answer was wrong and grabbed her eraser. She ran it down her sheet, wiping the grayish marks away.

All of a sudden, when she was about to write again, she felt a hand on her thigh. Marinette jumped and looked up. Alya and Nino didn't seem to have noticed anything: they were too focused.

Adrien, he, was staring at his sheet, lips pinched. Then, she felt the hand — Adrien's, obviously — go up along her thigh.

Why did she decide to wear a skirt, again?

She looked down and discovered Adrien's arm. Her chair was close enough to the table to hide her legs underneath. He did really well choose his moment well: positioned in this way, nobody could guess what was happening.

Marinette stared at her sheet again and sank the lead of her pencil when Adrien's hand reached the stitching of her skirt. She waited one second, then ten, then thirty. A minute went and his hand still didn't move. She surprised herself by wanting him to keep going.

She _really_ wanted it.

To hell with pride, with this stupid game or with Adrien's crooked grin.

She wanted him to touch her.

So, she pretended to scratch her leg, and put her hand on his. He was probably looking for her consent. She moved his hand up a few centimeters, until it disappear entirely below her skirt.

Out of breath, Marinette put her palm on the table again and discretely turned her face towards Adrien. He was smiling.

He was _smiling_.

She barely had the time to roll her eyes before she felt his hand drift to the inside of her thigh. Her eyes stared at the sheet again. Algebra was became another language which she was completely stranger to. The 'x' didn't mean anything anymore, neither the digits, no more than the 'y'.

She strongly bit her lips when Adrien's fingers began to caress her skin. She was feeling them walk from the inside of her thigh to her knee, and then go up, always higher.

Her nails sank into her palms, making her drop her pencil which fell against her sheet. Adrien's hand kept moving, and she succeeded at transforming her moan into a cough when she felt his fingers brush against the outline of her underwear.

"Are you okay, Mari?"

She was still coughing — pretend to would be fairer. She looked up to Alya who was furrowing her eyebrows. Marinette didn't trust herself to talk, so she just nodded. Adrien's fingers were frozen a few centimeters away from her core, and Marinette had to reassemble all the will she had left to not catch his fingers and make them disappear below her panties.

She had to stand up, and go. Now. Ten words to pronounce. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

Her voice had seemed distant, like she had talked through a cloud. She felt Adrien's hand slip along her thigh when she stood up, adjusted discreetly her skirt and avoided his half-amused, half-worried look. Marinette ran more than she walked to the bathroom, which, thankfully, wasn't very far from the library.

She hurried to the first washstand and sprayed her face with cold water. Her eyes were closed and her shaky hands held on tight to the furniture.

 _Breathe in. Breath out_. She repeated these two words on a loop in her mind, in vain. Her core was continuing to inflame at every new second.

"Mari?"

She didn't need to open her eyes to know that Adrien was here. Her heart made a loop-the-loop in her chest when she heard him close the door behind him.

She eventually opened her eyes and turned towards him. He was still leaning against the door, and definitely seemed worried.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head from left to right. "I..." her throat was painfully dry. "I need you."

Breathless, Marinette rubbed her thighs one against the other. A move which didn't escape from Adrien. When he looked at her again, his stare was more intense than ever. "Are you sure?"

" _Please_."

His lips slightly straightened up and he locked the door with his finger. The second after, he was rushing toward her. Marinette grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her by standing on her tiptoes.

Their lips met in a burning kiss. Adrien avidly put his hands on her waist and Marinette brushed his lips with her tongue. Everything happened fast. Her back which hit the washstand, Adrien's lips which half-opened, letting his tongue go against hers, his hands which were caressing her hips, until he grabbed her butt.

The pressure of his palms got a moan out of Marinette, which was muffled by Adrien's mouth against her. She felt he would have wanted to take his time, to explore every inch of her skin, every recess of her body — she would have wanted it, too.

But she needed him.

So, he moved his hands down to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Marinette found herself between two faucets, sitting on the cold surface. Instinctively, she spread her legs, and Adrien dove between them without hesitation. Their lips were still tied, and if her lungs hadn't begun to burn, Marinette would have never stopped.

Their mouths detached, their looks met, and Marinette's lower abdomen of Marinette began to starve again. "Adrien... I..."

He nodded and put his hands on her thighs. "What do you want me to do?"

Her hands hanging onto his shoulders, Marinette opened her mouth, before closing it again.

"Show me."

A shiver as intense as a power stroke spread along her body. She nodded and put her hand on his, eyes anchored in his. The desire had overridden the hesitation. So, she slid his fingers along her thigh in one second, and quickly felt them at the boundary of her panties. Her breath sped up, until she felt her pulse beat in her temples. Held by Adrien's other hand, she used her own hands to remove her panties. The underwear slid along her legs and fell on the ground.

Adrien and she looked at each other, breathless, eyes darkened by the desire.

Her look still anchored in his, Marinette guided his hand between her thigh, and had to bite her lips almost to the blood when she put Adrien's forefinger on her clit. She froze, her hand still on his.

"Is everything all right?"

She nodded and he smiled. Marinette felt a rush of satisfaction overwhelm her, but it wasn't enough. It was far from enough.

So, she guided his fingers to the place she wanted: his thumb on her clit and his forefinger at her entrance. She felt Adrien tremble and she looked up at him.

"Do it," she answered to his quiet question.

The second after, his finger entered into her, and Marinette sighed in pleasure. Out of the need to grab onto something, she put her hands on his shoulders again. She was feeling his finger come and go inside her, his thumb gently brush her clit and his other hand put on her hip squeeze her skin. He needed to grab onto something, too.

"I..." she whispered. "More."

He immediately understood and his middle finger quickly joined his forefinger. Marinette couldn't restrain a moan — pretty loud — from escaping from her lips. As the seconds went by his fingers were becoming more confident, for the greatest pleasure of Marinette who was becoming too loud.

"My Lady," Adrien whispered at the hollow of her ear, "I love the sounds you make, but..."

"Kiss me, then."

He didn't need to be asked twice. She barely finished her sentence that his lips locked hers. The mix of the sensations was incredible: the warmth of his mouth against hers, the pressure of his thumb, the length of his fingers — which were way longer than hers.

Marinette felt her senses invigorated, her breath become chaotic. She was almost there.

Out of breath, she detached her lips from his and put her forehead against his shoulder. "Faster," she whispered against him.

Adrien's fingers speeded up their pace, and Marinette had to bite the skin of his shoulder to not yell. "Don't stop. Oh, don't stop."

And he didn't. On the contrary, he increased the pressure of his thumb which was brushing her clit and strengthened the back-and-forth of his two other hands fingers which went further inside her than Marinette's ever had. The mix of these two feelings ended up push her to the precipice in which she threw herself joyfully.

An orgasm, stronger than every single one she had had so far, overwhelmed her.

Her fingers sank into Adrien's skin at the same time as that her teeth and she heard him moan. "Sorry," she whispered a few seconds later.

"Don't be."

She slightly moved away from his face to look at him in the eyes.

"You feeling any better?" he asked while removing his fingers.

"Way better. Thanks," she whispered, feeling herself blush.

"It's my pleasure," he said before furrowing his eyebrows. "Well, your pleasure, actually."

She gently hit his shoulder while smiling.

"You really don't like this shoulder," he said, laughing.

"I prefer your hands."

His laugh stopped, and Marinette bit her lips while drawing invisible lines along his torso. She pressed her knees on either side of his pelvis and got closer to him. This new position generated a grumble from Adrien and a raise of eyebrow from Marinette.

"Need some help?" she murmured.

The glow of desire which was already dancing in his green eyes inflamed at the same time that a crooked smile drew on his swollen lips. "I told you I could be very patient," he said by rubbing his nose against Marinette's.

"Oh, yeah?" she responded by got her pelvis closer from his.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and held back a moan, feeling how much he _needed_ help. "Are you sure?"

He closed his eyes, sank his nails into her hips and pinched his lips. "Mmm..."

She put her lips on his chiseled carved jaw and kept going along his neck. Her tongue caressed his warm skin, until arriving at his Adam's apple. Marinette went up until his carotid and passed her teeth at the spot were his pulse was beating while rolling her pelvis against his. She could feel his nails sink even more into her skin, his breath stop and his body tense.

"Screw it," he said with a hoarse voice.

The second after, he wrapped an arm around her and pressed his mouth against hers. Marinette's breath stopped while he was — _literally_ — devouring her lips with his. This kiss was so hot, so full of desire that Marinette momentarily forgot that they were in the bathroom of her high school.

She hanged on tight to his shoulder with one hand and moved the other along his torso until it banged into his belt. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt, snaked in and out, caressed his abs which contracted at their contact.

"M'Lady..." he articulated against her lips.

Without further delay, Marinette untied his belt, opened the button of his pants, undid the zipper, and plunged her eyes into his. Adrien's lips were half-opened and a gasp escaped him when she slid her hand below his underwear.

Marinette got her lips closer to his, brushed them without ever kissing them and eventually put her fingers where he wanted to. It was hard, warm, and surprisingly soft. The moans from Adrien irradiated her with a new wave of heat while she was wrapping her hand around his crotch.

All of a sudden, the door handle shook, making them jump to until the ceiling.

"Mari? Are you there? Are you okay?" Alya asked.

Marinette looked at Adrien with wide open eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, cheeks crimson. "Yeah,", she succeeded at answering with a voice which was way too hoarse, though. "Yeah, I'm... fine."

A silence followed.

"Is Adrien with you?"

Instinctively, Marinette strengthened the pressure of her fingers and saw Adrien close his eyes.

"Yeah, she's fine," he answered.

Marinette bit her lower lip while waiting Alya's answer.

"No wonder..." they heard. "Well, guys, I'll let you finish your business, but I want an explanation."

Steps sounded in the corridor and they sighed in relief. Adrien let his forehead fall against Marinette's shoulder and she removed her hand from his pants.

"We should stop," she sighed. "It's all right?" she whispered, placing her palm on his waist.

She felt him smile against her skin. "I should be okay."

His lips were behind her ear and he moved his face away from hers. Marinette slid her hand to his pants and closed the garment up before tying his belt. Adrien put a hand on her thigh, bent over, grabbed her panties and passed them between her legs. She held back a sigh when he brushed her skin in passing and she let herself fall on the floor. Her legs were way weaker that she was expecting.

"I told you I'd make it up to you," he whispered, putting his hand on her waist to stabilize her.

"And I'll make _this_ up to you."

* * *

Cat Noir slipped into Marinette's balcony, his hair lifted by the wind, a smile on his face and his heart beating rapidly. The window leading to her room was open and a light was escaping from it.

He hesitated for an instant, and let himself fall in the room, landing in Marinette's bed. The smell of clean laundry tickled his nostrils and a sudden desire to slide under her sheets overwhelmed him.

All of a sudden, the trapdoor opened, and Cat Noir instinctively bent down. In this way, he could observe what was happening in the room, but the person who had just entered — who turned out to be Marinette — couldn't see him.

His cardiac rhythm sped up when he had a completely clear view of Marinette's body. Her raven hair was wet and falling along her back. It was emitting a smell which made Cat Noir want to rub his nose in it, a mix of almond and coconut.

He raised his eyebrows, recognizing the shirt she was wearing: it was one of his. He didn't know when she had taken it or if she had given it to her, but it was suiting her so well that he didn't really care. It was a white cotton shirt with a pattern on the back. It was getting to above her knees and if he was really paying attention — what he did —, he could see the shape of her breasts bellow the fabric.

His breathing was harder and his gaze fell along her shapely legs. A smile straightened up his lips when he noticed that she was wearing mid-calf pink socks.

She was _really_ cute.

When he was about to let her know he was here, she put her phone on her desk and a song escaped from it.

_Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses_

_Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess_

Cat Noir's smile deepened when Marinette walked through her room while energetically moving her head. She was cleaning her things which were lying around, putting books back in their places, replacing posters which were detached — there had been no more pictures of him (of him alone, anyway) for a long time — while humming.

"Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful... Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable..."

The song kept going for a few minutes while Marinette was dancing, cleaning and singing at the same time, to the great pleasure of Cat Noir who had to manifest a certain will to not burst out of laughing.

After a while, when the room was clean and the music stopped, Cat Noir decided it was time to show up. So, he began to applaud. Marinette jumped to the ceiling and turned towards him, hand on her heart.

"I loved the private concert."

In a graceful and lively movement, he let himself fall of the bed and ended up on the ground, a few meters away from Marinette. The latter seemed to have barely recovered from the surprise. "The dance wasn't bad either," he said while walking toward her.

She looked up at him, the eyebrows furrowed.

"And this shirt suits you very very well," he whispered.

He was now so close he could clearly smell the perfume which was emanating from her hair. Suddenly, he received a punch in the middle of his chest which made him move back a step.

"I almost had a heart attack!" she yelled, repeating her move. "Do you want to kill me?"

This time, she pushed him and he was pressed against the wall. A proud smile was spreading on his face and he was looking at Marinette who shook her head. "You're driving me crazy."

He grabbed her wrists and switched their positions, taking her breath when her back hit the wall and her chest pressed against his torso. "I intend to," he whispered.

She passed her tongue over her lips and Cat Noir felt his temperature skyrocket when he saw her eyes drift towards his lips. So, he bent over her, until he was only a few millimeters away from her face. He let her cross the last boundary; which she did joyfully.

Her mouth moved on his with strength and Cat Noir savoured the sweet taste of her lips. His hand got lost automatically in her wet locks and tenderly caressed her hair.

Suddenly, she moved her face away from his and detached her lips from his. "I've got work."

He raised his eyebrows. "It's Saturday night."

"Yeah. So?"

He squinted his eyes. Combine high school, patrols, akumas and creating clothes wasn't easy, he knew that.

"Need some help?"

She smiled. "You've not come here to help me do my homework."

He shrugged his shoulders and slightly moved his body away from hers. "I came here to see you."

He saw her cheeks became a little redder that they already were. She seemed to hesitate. "Come on, let me help you, _Bugaboo_."

The pet name made her roll her eyes but she finally nodded. "Okay, okay."

They sat at her desk, he on the chair, she on his lap. "Thanks, kitty," she whispered, turning her face towards his and pressing her lips to his cheek.

Cat Noir felt his heart fill with love, fill so much it seemed ready to explode in his chest.

**• • • • •**

Marinette couldn't sleep. Not with Adrien's chest pressed against her back, not with his hips pushed against hers, not with his hot breath caressing her neck, not with his hand on her waist. _No way._

Cat Noir and she had spent a good time working on her homework. Quite unexpectedly, they had been pretty productive. He was very good at Physics, where she had more shortcomings, and she really liked Maths, a subject which he had never really clung to. They completed each other.

So, not without puns, stolen kisses and teasing, they had pretty quickly overcome the exercises on which Marinette had been going blank on.

Then, she didn't know who had first brought up the idea that he stay over to sleep. Maybe it was him, by kidding, or maybe it was her, more seriously. Anyways, he was there, next to her, in the middle of the night. She had felt the fatigue overwhelm her before they went to bed, and, now that she had dived into her bed, the sleepiness seemed to mock her without ever wanting to pay her

a visit.

She didn't want to sleep, anyway.

She wanted him to get closer to her, to press his hips even more against hers, to slide his hands below her shirt, to...

Did his hand really just move against her waist?

Instinctively, Marinette lightly arched, and this time, she definitely felt Adrien's fingers accentuate their pressure on her skin. So, he was awake. Didn't he know she was, too? She could have talked, but her mouth was so dry and her heart was beating so fast she wasn't sure she knew how to.

So, she moved her hips back until she really felt him against her. His heart was beating against her back, his chest was rising up and down quicker than it should have.

But he didn't do anything. He didn't answer any of her moves. His hand was still pressing against her waist, without moving.

Marinette didn't think. She obeyed her instinct. She put her hand over his, appreciated the warmth and the softness for a moment before grabbing it between her fingers. She guided it to her thigh, where the shirt was falling, and slipped it underneath the cloth.

A sigh of satisfaction escaped from her lips when Adrien's hand touched her bare stomach. Hers fell on the mattress, and Marinette, her eyes closed, savoured the touches of Adrien on her side. His fingers ran along her abdomen, brushed her groin, tickled her navel, without ever going too high. Without ever going high _enough_.

Marinette grumbled in frustration, and, when she was about to grab his hand again to put it where she really wanted to, she _felt_ him smile. She couldn't see him, given the darkness the room was plunged into and given the position they had, but she knew. He was keeping his hand in neutral territory — well, more or less — not out of fear that she wasn't really consenting or out of hesitation but only to push her to the limit.

He was really going to drive her crazy.

So, Marinette arched more against him and frankly pressed her butt against his hips. She felt Adrien get closer to her, and push his body in such a way that there wasn't one millimeter between them anymore. She bit her lips when he moved his hand up along her stomach.

Of course, the ascent was long. Very long. He took his time to explore every little bit of her skin, every bump, every hollow, every scar, and Marinette shivered a little more at every second.

Eventually, after what seemed a whole day to her, he brushed the bottom of her breast. She felt him shudder behind her and she lightly moved against him. His fingers were skilled, their contact nice, their touch satin-soft.

Marinette had already heard Adrien play piano. She remembered having seen his fingers run over the keys, provoking a melody which had transported her into a world where there was just the two of them. Today, in the middle of the night, more vulnerable than ever, she felt like the piano. His fingers were playing on her body, they were resonating everywhere. They weren't only on her breasts, but on her stomach, on her arms, on her legs, on her neck, _everywhere_.

Marinette, eyes closed, breathless, heart throwing with all its strength against her ribcage, was wondering how he could do this. Make her feel things which she was ignoring even the existence of.

Her teeth bit into her lower lip when Adrien's entire hand moved to her chest and squeezed it. It wasn't too hard, but not too light either. It was perfect. Soon enough, biting down wasn't enough to retain her moaning. Not when he locked her nipple between his thumb and his forefinger, not with him softly brushed it then, and especially not when he grinded against her and Marinette clearly felt a bump rub behind her.

Not thinking twice, she put her hand on his, turned around, and pressed him back against the mattress, with her over him.

"Is this the first time you're doing this?" she asked in a whisper, out of breath.

It was dark enough for her to not be able to clearly see Adrien's face, but not enough for her to not be able to not see his eyes. They were gloomier than the last time she had looked at them, and Marinette shivered.

"Doing what?" he articulated in a hoarse voice.

Marinette sighed and put her hands on his torso. She was trying to ignore his fingers which were making their way to her legs. But she was mostly attempting to think about anything other than her hips pressed against his and at what this was involving — she could feel everything in this position.

"I know you're doing this on purpose."

A chuckle responded her, and Marinette immediately calmed.

"You begin to know me."

She opened her lips, lightly dropped her face toward his, closed her mouth, opened it again. "Really?"

One of his hands left her thigh to settle on her cheek. His thumb began to caress her skin. "I had never kissed a girl before you, my Lady. For the rest, use your imagination."

She laughed, too, and kept getting closer to him. "You forget that Ladybug and Cat Noir have kissed. Twice," she whispered against his lips.

"And you forget I don't remember any of these two times," he answered, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Marinette brushed her nose against his. "Do you want me to refresh your memory?"

"I would _love_ that."

Their lips were touching, caressing, brushing, without ever kissing. Adrien broke the invisible boundary between them and pressed his mouth against hers. It wasn't violent, wild or desperate. It was tender, languorous, passionate.

Marinette lost herself in the kiss, and her hands seemed to have a life of their own when they made their way below Adrien's shirt. His skin was warm and velvety under her fingers. His abs were finely drawn, like Cat Noir's costume had let it seem. A sudden desire to kiss every millimeter of his torso overwhelmed Marinette.

Her lips left his to move to his cheek, then his jaw, and went down along his neck. A pleasurable smell, a mix of mint, of woody scents and of something which was making her head turn tickled her nostrils. It was comforting, calming; it was his smell.

Marinette continued to kiss his skin, slid her teeth to the level of his carotid, and collected the hoped reaction: he pressed his hands against her waist, bellow the shirt and instinctively pushed his hips against hers.

Marinette lightly moved her face away from his neck to look at him. "Can I?" she asked, touching the hem of his shirt.

He nodded, and moved his hands up towards her ribs, making her shiver. She removed his shirt, revealing his muscled and tanned torso. The clothing item was thrown in a corner of the room and she openly admired the body in front of her. His abs contracted because of his position (he was lightly sitting up) and Marinette's eyes focused on the slender, athletic silhouette, the one who fought by her side for so many years.

Her fingers slid down his navel, then to the band of his underwear. She couldn't see more because she was sitting on his hips, but she could imagine what was hiding there, and a shiver of desire crossed her spine. "You are really beautiful," she breathed out.

It was the first that she was saying this so clearly. The first time she didn't hide behind an innuendo, a joke or some turn of phrase.

He completely sat up, his hands now just below her breasts, his hot breath hitting her face. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed his hairline.

"Thank you, My Lady," he whispered.

He seemed touched. Really touched.

"Why do you sound like you've never heard it?"

He was a model. A very famous model, he was supposed to hear compliments everyday.

"'Cause I've never heard it from the girl I'm in love with."

Marinette froze, and Adrien smiled. Her heart stopped for a second and got going again, hitting so strongly she was pretty sure he could hear it pounding, too.

 _In love_.

These words, these words so strongly played in a loop in her mind and hanged onto it. This moment, this night, this sentence, Marinette knew she'd remember for the rest of her life.

"Cat got your tongue?" he whispered at the hollow of her ear.

She didn't think, just put her two hands on his cheeks, and kissed him with all the ardor, all the passion, all the love she had. And she had much.

Her tongue fought its way through Adrien's lips and tickled his. It was warm, hot, soft, and Marinette felt her blush and her lower stomach burn by imagining it going down along her body.

Her lungs were beginning to hurt her, but she didn't care at all. Her tongue tied with Adrien's and a blaze exploded in the hollow of her belly. A moan, barely muffled by their kiss, sounded in the room when Adrien's hands went to her chest again.

When he pinched her nipple — harder than the first time —, Marinette removed her lips from his and settled her forehead against Adrien's shoulder. She had the feeling of breathing even more erratically than after a high-speed pursuit on the roofs of Paris or a sprint in the streets.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered, lightly caressing her skin.

She quickly shook her head and plunged her eyes into his. "No, no you didn't." she said by sliding her hands up to his shoulders. "Do it again", she whispered, grinding into him.

Adrien's lips straightened up and he repeated his move. Marinette bit her lips while a moan she knew was too loud was going up in her throat.

"Why did you ask me if I've already done that?" he asked, stabilizing his hands.

She didn't want him to stop. So didn't beat around the brush and forgot her usually shyness. "Because you're really really really good at this."

"Am I?"

She quickly nodded and Adrien chuckled. She smiled. "Shut up and exercise your talent."

"As you wish", he said with mischief.

Marinette was about to answer but her sentence was changed into a yell when he pressed her without warning against the mattress. She pushed her hand against her mouth. "My parents are downstairs!" she said, hitting his shoulder.

"Be quiet, then."

"I'm trying," she grumbled.

Adrien laughed and Marinette couldn't help but smile. She felt her shirt ride up along her stomach and nodded when he quietly asked her permission to remove it.

A few seconds later, she was naked — or almost — before Adrien. He lightly sat up and Marinette realized he was between her thighs. His green eyes admired her body, from her groin to her chest, from her breasts to her navel.

"You are really beautiful," he whispered, imitating her previous words.

He had never said it so clearly to her either. She was moved, really moved. Hearing these words from his mouth had a completely different effect. Being complimented by her parents, her family, her friends or anyone wasn't comparable, in any way.

"Thank you, my Kitty."

He looked at her with a crooked smile. "Why do you sound like you've never heard it?"

Marinette's answer was predictable, but she didn't care. "'Cause I've never heard it from the boy I'm in love with."

Even if he seemed to expect it, the emotion spread on his face. His lips got closer to hers and were on them in one second. It was a tender and short kiss. He kept kissing her, to the level of her jaw before going down along her neck. Marinette had never been kissed in that place, and a powerful shiver made her bend against him. Instinctively, she buried her hands in his blond hair while she was feeling him breathe harder.

He kept kissing her, drifted until her cleavage, slid his tongue along her breastbone, put his lips all along her breasts, without ever reach them.

"Adrien, I swear I will..."

The end of her sentence changed into a moan when he finally put a kiss where she wanted. He was smiling, she could feel it against her skin. And she didn't need light to know that all his face was bursting with mischief.

"Shut up," she whispered.

"I didn't say anything!" he said, laughing.

Marinette grumbled but felt her lips straightened up by their own. The second after, Adrien melted against her skin again, and she shivered when she felt one of his hands make its way to her stomach.

She barely had the time to pinch her lips that Adrien's mouth coated the soft and thin skin of her breast while his hand was caressing the other. Marinette's head fell on the pillow and her fingers grabbed at his hair.

She was hot, very hot. Her skin was on edge, her muscles inflamed, and her core was burning without ever stopping. Marinette rubbed her hips against Adrien's, hopping to find some relief, but the fire in her veins intensified even more.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but, at the same moment, Adrien put his tongue on her hard nipple, and it wasn't words that came out of her lips, but a moan. This time, she didn't have enough time to bite her lips or to do anything to restain this reflex. The sound she had made was loud. Too loud.

Adrien looked up at her, the eyebrows raised. Like he didn't understand how such a reaction could escape to her.

"You'll see when it's your turn," she said.

He wrinkled his eyes. "We'll see."

She didn't have the time to answer as he plunged against her chest again. He switched the positions of his mouth and his hand, and Marinette slid her hand until the top of his back. She could feel his muscles roll under her fingers.

"Careful," he warned her.

She didn't take the trouble to ask him what he had in mind: she bit her lips without thinking and strengthened the pressure of her hands. Only, she wasn't even prepared for a quarter of what was going to happen next.

At the same time, Adrien pinched the nipple of her right breast, bit the one of her left breast, and pressed his pelvis against hers, sending a burst of electricity in her whole body. Marinette arched her hips already pressed against his and sank her nails into his back. Her moan went over the barrier of her lips, but she didn't notice. The sound of her pleasure mixed with the hoarse grumble of Adrien, her blazing skin mixed with his burning tongue, her heart as fast as a sub-machine gun mixed with the beatings of his against her skin.

He looked up at her and Marinette couldn't take her eyes off him. "I love you," she whispered.

Her voice reflected in her ear, again and again, and she took a few seconds to understand that she had said these words out loud. Suddenly, she didn't feel the fire which was consuming her from the inside, she didn't hear her halting breath. She was only perceiving the beating of her heart and Adrien's eyes, plunged into hers.

He seemed surprised at first. A touched smile drew on his lips then. He got his face closer to hers and she swallowed with difficulty when he brushed her lips with his.

It was her body which was half-naked in front of him this whole time, but now, it was her soul she was undressing. And it was way harder.

"I love you, too, Princess," he whispered.

Many feelings followed. The relief. The love. The desire, brought by the pet name he just used. Every feeling leaded to a desire. The desire to laugh. The desire to hug him. And the desire to kiss him, again, again and again.

When she put — threw, even — her lips against his, the fire in her core inflamed again, harder, more intense, more desperate than ever. Marinette had never felt a desire so urgent, so crude. Adrien responded with ardor at her kiss, biting, licking, kissing her lips.

"Kitty," she succeeded to articulate after a few attempts, "I... I need to..."

Her words were losing themselves against Adrien's lips. He lightly moved away from her, a hand pressed against the mattress, the other put on her hip. "Tell me."

His guttural voice made her shiver, and she closed her eyes an instant. "I'm gonna explode," she said. "I need you."

**• • • • •**

Adrien felt his muscled contract while hearing these words come out of Marinette's mouth. He would have wanted to smile, to tease her, but he realized that she was really on the edge. Her chest was rising way too fast, her pelvis didn't stop hitting his, her skin was boiling and her pupils were so dilated that, in the half-light, he couldn't distinguish the blue of her irises anymore.

He nodded and put a last kiss on her lips. "I got this," he whispered.

He managed to wink and let his mouth run along her face. The smell of coconut and almond filled his nostrils in when he got closer to her ear. "You're so beautiful," he murmured.

Marinette shivered under him and he continued his line of kisses until arriving at her neck. He didn't content himself with brushing her skin now: he was licking, biting, kissing her throat, her collar bones, until her breastbone. His tongue ran along the bone until it arrived under her right breast. At the same time, his hand was going up and down along her thigh.

He locked her nipple between his lips, turned his tongue again and again until he lacked of breath. With a popping noise, he moved away before did the same thing with her other breast while his hand was clearing a pass between her thighs.

He smiled when Marinette automatically spread her legs, even before he had reached the inside of her thigh. "Eager, Princess?" he whispered, sitting up.

A grumbled answered to him. His chuckle was muffled when Marinette pushed his head against her chest. He continued to kiss her breasts, savouring the warmth, the softness and the smell of her skin. He could have stayed here forever.

Then, an idea came to his mind, and he lightly moved away from her chest. "Grab something," he said to her before she had the time to protest.

She furrowed her eyebrows but let her hands fall against the mattress when he continued to kiss her skin, lower and lower. She grabbed the sheet and squeezed it between her fists, which made Adrien smile.

His lips kept going down, savouring the shape of her abs, the beauty spot he was distinguishing on her navel and every detail that he impressed into his mind. His hands went up along her body until settling on her chest. He liked the fact that her breasts perfectly fit in his hands, it was like their bodies were developed in relation to the other.

Adrien closed his hands around her breasts which he was sure he would never get tired of, and put his lips on her groin, at the level of the band of her panties.

A last burning stare to Marinette later and he went down between her thighs. It was hot, really hot. Even through her panties, he could feel the raging fire.

When his tongue went down along the underwear, he felt Marinette bend, and his face found itself nestled between her legs. He would have wanted to tear her panties off and bury his tongue inside her, but he held himself back. Mess around with a means of contraception was one thing, but being irresponsible was another. They had to get tested before giving free rein to their fantasies — if he worked on the assumption that Marinette wanted it as much as he did.

Adrien grumbled frustration against her, heard Marinette muffle a moan, put a last kiss where he would have wanted to do much more and more wisely settled his lips to her navel.

"Adrien, please," she articulated between two gasps.

She understood what had just happened, and had needed to be relieved, more than ever, he knew it. Wasting no time, Adrien slid his fingers on either side of her underwear and made it slide along her legs.

With a skilled move, Marinette made it fall to her ankles and removed it with a kick which amused Adrien. He barely had the time to realize that he girl he was in love with was totally naked in front of him that a grind made him momently loose the faculty of thinking. There weren't two boundaries between their pelvises but only one, now, and he could feel the warmth and the wetness of Marinette's core.

After having regained the use of his body, he switched the positions of his hands and his mouth, finding himself face to face with Marinette's chest. Without waiting another second, he slid one of his hand between her thighs, used the other to stabilize himself and put his lips against her breast.

At the same moment, his tongue pushed against her skin, Marinette's hands pulled against his back and he added two fingers directly inside her, with a fast move which made Marinette moan a few decibels too high.

"Oh my God, oh my _God_ ," he heard her whispered.

His lips became confident, just like his fingers which began languorous and deep back and forth movements. Like the first time, it was incredibly hot, incredibly wet, and incredibly nice.

His thumb began to circularly rub her clit and a grumble sounded in his throat when Marinette's nails sank in his back. The pain mixed with the pleasure and increased it, which made every grind very difficult to support.

So, he was tempted to forget the desperate desire he was feeling himself, disconnect himself from his own body, from his crotch which was almost painful, and focus on Marinette.

His senses converged on hers. He was deeply feeling every new breath, every contraction around his fingers, every wave of pleasure which was overwhelming her.

Trusting his instinct, he made his ring finger suffer the same fate as his forefinger and his middle finger. He felt Marinette's nails sink a little more in his skin. He was going to have some scratches, but he really didn't care at all.

"Adrien," she moaned with a guttural voice. "Kitty..."

He was feeling she was close to relief. So, he strengthened the circle of his thumb, sank his fingers even more, and softly took her nipple between his teeth. The mix of these three sensations got the better of Marinette who arched against him and scratched his back until his waist.

The ultimate moan which escaped from her lips made him almost join the same paradise where he had sent Marinette but he contained himself at the last moment.

A few seconds later, he softly removed his fingers, grabbed a tissue and wiped them in while Marinette's breathing was stabilizing. He let himself fall on the mattress next to her, turned on his side and leaned on his elbow, head in his palm.

Marinette's chest was lifting at the rhythm of her breath and he could still see the trail of his saliva along her body. Her long raven hair was falling around her face and her checks were so red that he could see it despite the darkness.

Suddenly, she turned her face towards his, grinning. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, it was pretty good."

"Pretty good?"

Her smile accentuated and she put her lips on his cheek, placing herself in the same position as him. "All right, it was the best orgasm I've never had. Okay?"

His lips straightened up by their own while he nodded.

"Okay."

He turned around, back to the mattress, and grimaced by feeling his crotch rub against his underwear. He had forget this.

"But I'm sure I can do better," she whispered.

He looked at her and realized she had her eyes fixed between his thighs. "Prove it."

His mouth didn't ask the permission of his brain before talking.

"Okay."

The moment after, she was sat on his lap. Panicked, Adrien sat up but the friction provoked by the move made him lay down again. "I was kidding, Mari," he managed to articulate, out of breath.

"And I was not."

She seemed confident, really confident. He could see the sparkle that he usually saw in Ladybug shine in her eyes.

"I really want to, Adrien," she whispered, lowering her face towards his. "Do you?"

"I kind of do."

Marinette smiled at him. "No need to be casual with me, Agreste," she whispered in the hollow of his ear.

She accompanied her sentence with a roll of her pelvis and Adrien's hand instinctively grabbed her hips. He felt something wet against him and took a few seconds to realize it was Marinette and not his orgasm which had exploded against his will.

"All right," he said with difficulty. "I feel like I'm going to burn alive and it's beginning to be really unbearable in there," he vaguely show his crotch. "I really need you, LB, so, please, _touch me_."

**• • • • •**

Adrien's words had a stronger effect on Marinette than she would have thought. A sighed escaped from her lips without her really wanting it while the words "touch me" repeated themselves in a loop on her mind.

She nodded and didn't waste her time. She knew how much the frustration he was enduring it right now could be painful; she had just lived it. So, she put her lips against his collarbone, and quickly went down along his torso. At the same time, her hand went to the bottom of his stomach and softly caressed his skin until arriving at the band of his boxers.

Her fingers ran to his crotch and reached his member, which she could feel the warmth irradiating from under the fabric. Under her, Adrien let out a grumble she knew was full of restraint. She felt his hands tense on her hips when her lips settled on his sternum.

Soon, her mouth found itself on his abs and her tongue had the pleasure of taking the reins, until arriving at the level of his navel. Marinette positioned herself between his thighs and Adrien's hands fell on the mattress.

She imitated what he had just done a few minutes ago and put her lips on his groin, going down until the waistband of his boxers and kissing his crotch along the entire length through the fabric.

A moan sounded in the room and she smiled. "Well then? Be discreet," she teased him.

In answer, he mumbled incomprehensible words and she went the opposite way, finding herself face to face with him. Mouth half-opened, Adrien sighed in pleasure when Marinette's hand made its way through under his underwear. Her fingers shyly put on his member while she plunged her stare into Adrien's.

It was way softer than she remembered, and even if she knew it was going to be hard and warm, it was nothing compared to what was pulsing under her fingers, now. She felt her breath speed up and familiar tingles tickle her core. She didn't pay attention and slid Adrien's boxers along his thighs.

The underwear was violently thrown across the room and Marinette strengthened her look while her fingers ran along his member.

A smile straightened her lips when Adrien desperately ground against her hand. She got her lips closer to his, brushing them without ever touching them.

"Mari, _seriously_..."

Adrien's mouth opened wide when she wrapped her hand around his crotch, applying enough pressure to feel the blood pulse under her palm. His big hands slid along her back and Marinette instinctively strengthened the grip of her fingers when she felt his go on her butt.

They moaned together against each other's lips and Marinette began a low back and forth movement.

An idea sprouted in her mind when the pharmacy and condoms scene replayed in her head. The idea that the size she had chosen — according to Alya's claims — would perfectly suit him.

She couldn't help but smile. Adrien raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "No... It's just that... I was right to be optimistic."

He took a few seconds to understand and Marinette was surprised to see him blush. It was adorable. She couldn't restrain herself and put her lips against his. Adrien joyfully responded to her kiss while he intensified the pressure of his hands against her butt.

"Faster, please," he whispered against her mouth.

Marinette sped up the pace of her hand and she felt Adrien's nails sink in her skin. Her thighs squeezed on their own one against the other, looking for friction, pressure, _anything_ to relieve the fire which was beginning to burn in there again.

Marinette let her forehead fall against Adrien's jaw, torn between a thousand of sensations.

When she felt the hand settled on her make its way between her thighs, she sat up and looked at him again. He was smiling.

Marinette half-opened her mouth when Adrien's hand tenderly caressed her before reaching her clit, his other hand still squeezing her butt. Marinette increased the intensity and the pace of her hand again, and they found themselves lips half-opened, panting one against the other.

"My Lady, I'm going to..." Adrien whispered between two moans.

"Me too," she responded with a guttural voice she barely recognized.

She strengthened the pressure of her hand, and an out of control moan escaped of Adrien's throat. It sounded in her whole body, making her ribs vibrate, drying her throat, tickling her core.

A sound similar sounded again, and Marinette didn't know if it was hers or his anymore. Probably both. She didn't know who was first caught by an orgasm, too, but the tsunami of pleasure which overwhelmed her made her collapse on the mattress. Every muscle of her body automatically contracted and her breath was stuck in her throat.

After a few seconds — or much more, she didn't really know —, she opened the eyes she hadn't noticed she had closed and turned her face, squeezed against Adrien's torso, towards his big green eyes. He seemed in the same state as her.

"Wow," he said.

She chuckled. "I agree," she whispered, putting a kiss as light as a feather on his lips.

She felt Adrien's hands moved away from her core and realized where hers was still was. Marinette moved it away from his crotch and grimaced at seeing the state of her fingers. Adrien frankly burst out of laughing and gave her a tissue.

"Sorry."

She grabbed the tissue and looked at the white substance which was covering her hand. Why did she suddenly want to lick her fingers? Marinette shook her head and wiped her skin on the tissue. Adrien did the same thing. She sat up a moment, sighed and let her fall against his torso.

"What?" he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's just that we messed everything up."

"I'll help you clean."

She shivered by feeling Adrien's hand caress her skin. "Don't you have a photoshoot or a Chinese class or anything?"

She felt him smile against her hair. "No, not this Sunday."

"How much time do we have before someone realizes that you aren't in your bed?"

"I think we still have a good six hours before us," he whispered before he kissed her forehead.

Marinette closed her eyes from the softness of his lips. A few minutes went by before she sat up. Adrien opened his eyes and looked at her, his hand still at the small of her back.

"Can I ask you two things?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she whispered. "So..."

**• • • • •**

Cute. She was truly cute.

"I don't know where to start," she said, relaxing her shoulders.

Adrien couldn't help but look down at her breasts but looked up right after at her. "What is this about?"

"Sex and love," she said with a little voice.

How was it humanly possible to be so cute?

"My favorite subjects," he said with a grin.

She gave him back hundred times as much and Adrien felt his heart fly in his chest. "Begin with the sex," he said.

There were so many innuendos in this sentence that Adrien preferred not think about it.

"All right, so... I was asking myself if... well... you know... for... Shit!"

"Breathe, Mari."

She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes. "We have to get tested for... you know."

He exhaled of relief. "I know. Yes. Yes, we have to... yes."

"Breathe, Agreste."

He rolled his eyes, a smile still straightened up his lips.

"So, we agree," she concluded. "Great, night night."

And she let herself fall against the mattress again.

"Hey, hey, hey. The love subject, M'Lady, the love subject. What did you want to tell me?"

She shyly sat up and pouted.

Cute, really _super_ cute.

"It's just that... We did things, and... we said things, so..."

Adrien held back a giggle. "Things, huh?"

She gave him a dark look but he just had more trouble containing his laugh.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and said in one go:"Iwasaskingifyouwantedtogooutwithme."

So, so cute.

He got closer to her, put one of his hand on her forearm, and the other on her chin. She slowly opened her eyes again.

"My Lady, I didn't understand one word of what you just said," he whispered.

She longly exhaled.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

His heart fell on his chest, did a loop, disintegrated and reconstituted in one second. He was only love for Marinette. "You're really the cutest person I ever seen in my whole life," he sincerely said.

She shyly smiled at him.

"Of course I want to go out with you, Marinette."

"Really?" she asked with a touched voice.

" _Yes_!"

Without waiting any longer, he lifted her chin and locked her lips with his.

"Oh my God, I'm dating _Adrien Agreste_!" she exclaimed when he lightly moved away from her.

The _cutest_.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!"

Cat Noir shook his head, jaw tensed, out of breath. Ladybug was a few meters away from him, arms crossed, looking down.

"But how... _why_?"

She wasn't responding. She wasn't saying anything _at_ _all_.

It was probably much worse than if she was yelling at him, in fact. "I can't believe you put yourself in danger like that... You're the one who can purify the akumas, the one who fixes the damage! You can't just go there with your eyes closed!"

He was seriously lecturing her about her impulsivity. _Him_. "All this for what? Huh? To protect me?"

She finally looked up at him and an unpleasant shiver ran along his spine. Her look was dark with rage, literally. He winced.

"Yes, to protect you," she answered in a voice that was hoarse from silence.

The calm she was manifesting didn't reassure him. Quite the contrary.

"What about me?" she asked by getting closer to him. "When you put yourself in danger to protect me, it's not a problem? Yeah, right!"

He frowned his eyebrows. "It's not the same thing."

"It is not? And why?"

She had to look up to stare at him, but he had the feeling she was looking down at him.

"Because..."

He didn't know what to answer.

"Because you underestimate yourself. Because you underestimate the love I feel for you."

Her words played in a loop in his mind.

"You really have to work on this. It's no more acceptable for you to put yourself in danger for me than it is for me to put myself in danger for you. You're able to defend yourself, and so am I."

"I know that," he said with a little voice.

"I know you know," she whispered, putting her hand on his cheek.

They were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, at nightfall. The today's fight had taken them a good part of the day, and had proven to be particularly intense. It was Cat Noir at first who had to interpose himself between the villain and Ladybug, risking more than a scratch in the process. She had been obliged to do the same thing at the end of the fight, while Cat Noir was in a particularly delicate position. He had felt something in him become empty when had thought for one second — or two, at most — that he had lost her.

That feeling was still haunting him.

After had reassured their respective families, they met here. Away from prying eyes, where they could yell at each other as much as they wanted.

Cat Noir hadn't predicted she'd make him silent after five minutes by throwing him the truth in his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want to question your capacity to fight, or to take away your decision, or to... or to love me."

A light smile was floating on her lips. "I'm in love with you, dummy. Deal with it."

He was lost in her look for an instant. "It's just that... see you risking your life... it's just too much... Too much."

"I see you risking yours, too," she responded. "But I'll do it again without hesitation."

He couldn't. He couldn't put her in that position. His breath sped up, and he stepped backwards, back to her. Her big blue eyes, her lips... it was too distracting.

"I understand, now. I understand why we weren't supposed to know each other's identities," he said, crossing his arms.

He was looking at the orange sky, streaked with reddish shades.

"That's not the problem. Even if we didn't know who hides behind the mask, I still would be in love with you. And so would you."

She was right, like always. Except this time, he hated the fact that she was right. "So, what do we do?"

He heard her sigh. "We keep fighting. It makes us stronger. It gives us an extra motivation to want to end it."

"I don't know if I can do it."

He didn't want to feel this emptiness he had felt earlier in the day. He couldn't.

"You don't have that choice."

He roughly turned around, making Ladybug jump. He shook his head. "You don't get it. When I thought that... that..."

His throat was so dry that swallowing was becoming incredibly painful. He was feeling his eyes sting him. "That I'd lost you... I lost myself, too."

She got closer to him again. "I'm here," she whispered by standing on her tiptoes to bring her face closer to his. "I'm with you."

He felt a tear run along her cheek and she wiped it with her thumb. "I'm right here, with you, I'm..."

Her words died on her lips when he pressed his mouth against hers. The kiss was violent, powerful, possessive. He wanted to feel her, to make sure she wasn't a dream, she was really here, with him.

A flood of fear, of relief and of desire exploded inside of him, guiding every of his moves, every of his thoughts.

The fear of losing her. He locked her lips more firmly with his. The hint of the feeling anxiety which was still watching him. He pressed his hands against her hips. The worrying that someone came to tear the person he loved most in the world away from him. He pushed her against him.

The relief that she was still here with him. He put one of his hands to the small of her back. The relief of knowing she was alive. He slid his tongue between her lips. The consolation of having beaten Hawkmoth again, even if the future seemed dark and full of obstacles.

The desire to feel her against him. He moved back until Ladybug roughly hit one of the four steeled surfaces of the Eiffel Tower. The desire to not let her go anymore. His hands went down to the back of her thighs. The need to be before, behind, under, over — anywhere, _let's hope it was close to her_.

With a skilled move, Cat Noir lifted her up and pressed her even more against the cold pillar. His mouth was still stuck to her, and when Ladybug's arms wrapped around his neck, he tied his tongue with hers. The wet and hot contact only further increased the fire which was spreading in his veins.

While his lungs were begging him to give them oxygen, he rolled his pelvis against Ladybug's.

Something happened.

He lightly moved his face away from hers, and looked at her, breathless, eyes half-opened. Their opened lips were brushing when Cat Noir ground against her again. Their pleasured sighs mixed, joined. They didn't need to say a word: their looks talked for them. Her big blue eyes were whispering to do it again. To do it again, again, and again.

Which he did.

Quickly, Ladybug's forehead fell against his shoulder and he let his lips run on her temple, her hair, anywhere. Her smell was consuming him, her heat was engulfing him, her body was hypnotizing him. Every time he ground against her, every time he felt his crotch get in touch with the fire between Ladybug's thighs, every time he reaped this friction which he had terribly needed, he felt a wave of pleasure overwhelm him. And every time he did it again, thinking that the feeling couldn't be more intense, more intoxicating, more exciting, it was.

Oh, it _really_ was.

Cat Noir knew their suits were particular. The material which constituted them was particularly thin, so that they could feel every air vibration, every particle move, to know when an enemy was attacking them.

They were imperceptible on the skin, too. So that they weren't annoyed by a troublesome heat. Their suits adapted according to their temperatures, though, giving them a second skin which isolated them from the cold when it was necessary.

They knew all capacities, all benefits, this comfort and this strength

that their suits brought them during fights.

But he hadn't experimented with _this_ part of their suits. Ever.

The fact that the material was so thin that they felt like they were naked one against the other. The fact it was so light that every move seemed incredibly skilled. The fact that it was so sensitive that he could feel every beat of Ladybug's heart, every contraction of her muscles, every shiver, every sigh, every wave of pleasure.

The suit was only the tip of the iceberg. The rest were his skills as Cat Noir. The Miraculous provided him with way more than a physical transformation and a destructive power. Apart from the speed, the strength and the phenomenal reflexes, there were his senses which were intensified, too.

His ears were perceiving Ladybug's moans with such a clarity that they were sounding along his body, making him shiver. His nose was smelling with sharpness the nice perfume emitted by his partner. His eyes were capable of seeing in the darkness which was falling little by little on the city. As a consequence, he could perfectly distinguish Ladybug's raven hair lifting at the discretion of the wind, her eyes tightly closed, the thinness of her neck, the shape of her breasts — he ground against her again when he noticed the outline of her nipples —, the contraction of her stomach, the musculature of her thighs pressed around his hips. And his clawed hands could run along her body with all the grace and the speed they were capable of.

(His mouth, it, had the capacity to deliver an impressive number of puns and of jokes, but he was now totally lacking in that sense.)

(And luckily for him.)

"Kitty..." Ladybug whispered, looking up at him.

He took advantage of her move to take her neck by storm. His lips rushed on her skin, and felt the vestige of a wound from the previous fight. This possessive feeling lighted in his stomach again, and Cat Noir strength-fully hit his pelvis against hers.

His lips moved along her body: one put on the outside of her thigh, the other went and find Ladybug's fingers. He interlaced them to his and pressed their two joined hands beside her head.

Head titled back, eyes closed, Ladybug was biting her lips. He knew that she was hurting herself to restrain her moans.

Cat Noir softly put his lips on hers, and this tender move made her open her eyes. "You know," he articulated with a shaky voice, "we're at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Nobody can hear us here."

For a second, she looked at him without understanding. And then, when he ground against her again, she didn't hold back the moan which escaped from her lips.

This sound made him shiver to such an extent that he didn't really understand how his legs were still supporting him. Ladybug's left hand, until then put on his shoulder, went up to his hand, and grabbed it.

Cat Noir let his lips slide along her face again, travelling to her neck, until ending up on her chest. Without hesitation he moved his tongue to her nipple and felt Ladybug's nails press the back of his head while she moaned even louder.

A smile straightened his lips then she pushed her pelvis against his by her own. He looked up at her, the eyes anchored in hers, moved his hips slightly away before bury his crotch between her thighs.

The run-up provoked a friction, the power of which surpassed them. He heard himself moan way louder than he thought, and a _yell_ escaped Ladybug's lips.

* * *

 _Harder. Faster. More, more, more_. These three words sounded in Ladybug's thoughts right now. More she felt the hard member of Cat Noir rub against her, more she felt her close to the relief she so needed.

Wherever she was, all she knew was nobody could see them or hear them. Whatever her responsibilities, everything she wanted was before her. Whatever the real world, because her paradise was between her arms.

"Again," she moaned with a voice she almost recognized. " _Again_."

She had only pronounced this word that the burning crotch of Cat Noir hit her core again. Another yell escaped the depths of her throat when she felt his teeth bite her breast.

"Oh, God," were the last intelligible words she articulated.

What happened next was only an ensemble of onomatopoeias and grumbles that she didn't control. Cat Noir's pelvis ground against hers again, and an orgasm struck her.

Her eyes rolled in their orbits and her nails sank into his scalp while he continued to roll his hips against hers. She grabbed at their joined hands, strengthened her legs around him and let her forehead fell against his shoulder again.

She had more trouble to take her breathing than ever. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she thought for a moment that she would never find a normal rhythm again.

Thankfully, it calmed down, and so did her breath. She realized that Cat Noir had stopped moving, and that their joined hands had slid down to her waist. Her eyes opened again and she lightly moved away to look at him. His eyes were wide open, unveiling a stare overflowing with love which made her shiver with cold and warmth at the same time.

She saw his lips lightly straightened up. "Did you...?" she asked.

He nodded. Actually, Ladybug didn't feel this hardness between her thighs. She felt a smile tickle on her lips that she automatically bit.

"What?"

A hysterical laughter climbed in her, as surely as the orgasm she was barely get over from. Then, it exploded, and Ladybug couldn't help but laugh. "It's just that... Did we really do this?"

Cat Noir's smile intensified. "It was worth it, " he answered.

Ladybug put her lips on his cheek. "And what exactly was it worth?"

He placed his two hands on her waist and let himself slide on the ground. Soon, he was pressed against the pillar and she was sat on top of him. He grimaced when she lightly moved her hips.

"It's sticky."

Ladybug burst out laughing again, and so did Cat Noir.

"Plagg's gonna kill me."

With her left hand, she linked her fingers with his. "Next time, we're doing this without the suits," she whispered.

He lifted up his two hands interlaced with Ladybug's.

"I like that idea," he answered, still smiling.

* * *

Days were passing, and Hawkmoth's attacks kept coming, bringing with them frustration and fatigue for Marinette. The repeated fights and the last year of high school going along with exams and astronomic amount of homework were encroaching on her sleep and on her time devoted to her family and her friends.

And Adrien.

Marinette sighed a deep breath and intensified the rhythm of her running. She was making the most of this end of afternoon and beginning of the week-end to unwind. And what was working the better to evacuate all this frustration of not being the owner of her schedule anymore, was running. Running without paying attention to what was happening around her, only preoccupied with her muscles and her breathing.

Marinette turned at a crossroad, saw an endlessly line of cars — Friday night traffic jam — and ran straight ahead. It was hot in this beginning of May, hotter than it should have been.

Marinette felt her cheeks inflame and her skin stream with sweat while she sped up her rhythm again. In front of her, the sun was setting in a sky sprinkled with twilight shades.

A huge, grey cloud was getting closer to her neighbourhood.

While Marinette was asking herself if it would not be wiser to come back to her home now, she bumped into someone.

She stood up, about to apologize for not having looked where she was going, but closed her mouth at the last moment when she realized that the torso she had just bumped into was weirdly familiar.

"Princess," Adrien saluted her.

Her eyes went to his face. Like her, his skin was soaked, his cheeks red and his breathing erratic. "It helps, doesn't it?" she said between two breaths in.

"A little bit, yeah," he said.

They were looking at each other, not really knowing what to say, or do. Marinette was wondering if she should just go back to her run and leave him with his thoughts.

"Do you wanna..." he began.

He was interrupted by a rumble in the sky. She barely had the time to look up that the huge, grey cloud began to release an impressive amount of rain. In thirty seconds, they were soaked from head to toe. Her ponytail was dripping along her back and her white top was sticking to her skin, letting him see her sports bra — which was black, thankfully — she was wearing under it.

She looked up towards Adrien again and noticed that his face was trickling from the rain. His blond hair was falling on his forehead and his white shirt was useless now. Her stare ran to his chest, completely revealed.

She didn't have the time to think about Adrien these days. To really think about him, at least. And here, all the sexual frustration that she didn't even know she had accumulated fell on her as surely as the rain which was dripping on them.

She looked at him in the eyes again and realized they were staring at her body, too. "Adrien..." she whispered.

He took her hand in his. "My father isn't home."

"Won't anyone see us?" she answered while they were running through the pouring rain.

Marinette realized she must have run a long time because they were not very far from Adrien's home.

"I've an idea."

She could _hear_ the mischief in his voice. A smile straightened up her lips. "Should I be worried?"

They waded in a puddle of water but Marinette barely noticed it: they were soaked to the skin. Finally, they ended up before railings of the manor. Adrien took a key from the pocket of his shirt and turned a second towards her.

"You're gonna like it," he said by winking.

She felt herself shiver and knew it wasn't because of the cold. Adrien put the railing and she followed him, his hand still in his. They scampered along an alley and he used another key to push open the front door. Marinette entered behind him and he closed the door.

It had been years since she came to his house, but her memories were still intact. Nothing had changed, the atmosphere was still austere, the furniture still impeccable.

"Nathalie!" Adrien called. "I'm home! I'm gonna take a shower!"

"All right," Marinette heard.

She barely had the time to observe the place that Adrien pulled her by the arm. They climbed the stairs in haste and Marinette sighed in relief when she arrived in his room. He let her go and she walked into the room which was unchanged, too. She turned her face towards Adrien and raised an eyebrow when he locked the door.

"Simple precautionary measure," he said.

"Mmm..."

He smiled at her, cheeks still lightly blushing, and walked towards her. He put his hands on her forearms and she looked at him, eyes narrowed.

All of a sudden, their two phones rang. Eyebrows furrowed, Marinette took hers from her pocket and looked down at it. "Oh," she let escape a few seconds later.

It was an email. They got tested, as agreed a few weeks before, and this message was announcing the results. Adrien probably received the same one.

"So?" he asked.

"Everything's okay," she answered, putting her phone away. "What about you?"

He did the same move and looked down at her.

"Nothing to report."

She nodded and pinched her lips. Adrien put his hand on her forehead again and she felt the goose bumps settle on her skin.

"You can take a shower, if you're cold. I'll give you something," he whispered.

She didn't know what to say.

"O-Okay," seemed the best answer, even if she would have preferred to not stammer.

Adrien put his lips on her forehead and moved away. Marinette stayed standing there like a statue, in the middle of her boyfriend's room, soaked from head to toe, heart pounding, the confirmation she could do what the hell she wanted with said boyfriend, the unbearable desire to jump on him.

Yet, she didn't move.

"Adrien?" she asked shyly when she was capable of speaking again.

He turned towards her in one second.

"Do you..." she took a deep breath. "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

She was incapable of breathing, again. Adrien was looking at her, eyes wide-open, blown away. Seconds passed, and the cold began to feel like nothing more than a memory for Marinette as her cheeks were heating up.

All of a sudden, Adrien's expression changed. Surprise became barely restrained amusement, became mischief, visible all over his face. His lips were straightened up, his eyes were sparkling and he walked towards her. His look made her think of a cat's, and she automatically calmed.

She began to smile, too, and managed to breathe again. At every step he took, she was stepping back, getting closer to the bathroom.

"Do you need help to wash yourself?" he asked when she put her hand on the door handle.

She bit her lips, reaching the doorstep of the room. Adrien put his hand on the switch and a nice light overran the bathroom.

"Not to wash myself," she answered while he closed the door.

"No?"

She shook her head and turned around. The bathroom was spacious. Marinette didn't take the trouble to focus on anything else other than the shower in front of her. It was _huge_. Her eyes closed and her lungs took a deep breath. She gave herself three seconds: one to calm herself, one to gather her courage and another to join these two feelings together.

Marinette opened her eyes, fixed them on the black tiles which were covering the walls of the shower and grabbed her soaked shirt between her shaky fingers. She removed it, letting it fall on the ground, calmed herself by hearing the Adrien's breathing speed up, and undid the string of her short.

Time was ticking and Adrien still didn't move. Marinette didn't need to look at him to know that he was staring at her with big green eyes darkened by desire. This idea made her shiver.

The more clothes she took off, the more hot she was. Then, after having removed her shoes and socks, she made her sports bra pass before her head and let it join her other clothing on the ground. Marinette took a hand at her hair and untied it, letting it fall to the low of her back.

Not wanting to let too much time pass for fear of losing the courage which was leading her moves, she put her fingers on the ends of her panties and made them slide along her thighs. The underwear fell at her feet, and, with a skilled move, found itself on the clothing pile next to her.

The gasp produced by Adrien made her smile.

She looked behind her shoulder and fought with all her strengths to not jump him. His hair was still carelessly falling on his forehead, letting falling droplets of water on his face. His lips were half-opened, his eyes were staring at her with an immoderate intensity and his shirt was still stuck to his skin, letting her see the shape of his abs and of his pectorals.

Marinette swallowed and looked away.

Then, she walked towards the shower, enjoying the contact of the cold files against her feet and spun the faucet. Fresh water flowed along her body and Marinette closed her eyes, immediately appeased. She couldn't help but think that the bravery necessary during a fight or to put her life in danger to save that of her partner had nothing to do with the courage she need to undress in front of him.

Marinette smiled and let the water run along her hair which flattened on her back. The beating of her heart became more regular as the liquid went on her skin.

She didn't jump at the feeling of a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin put on top of her head. Her cardiac rhythm sped up again, but in a nice way.

Her smile intensified and her hands went to Adrien's. He brought his mouth down to her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

His voice was barely covering the flow of the water, but his words sounded in her head, again and again. Marinette turned around in his arms and stood on her tiptoes. "And I love you," she murmured against his lips.

She felt him smile against her when he put his mouth on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Adrien's surrounded her waist. Marinette sighed against his lips, feeling a now familiarly hardness rub against her belly. The kiss strengthened, gaining in passion and in desire.

While her tongue was mixing with Adrien's, Marinette felt herself pressed against one of the wall and moaned at the impact.

"Sorry," he said between two burning kisses.

"Don't be," she answered, putting her lips to his jaw.

One of her hand fell to his waist, the other stayed locked between his golden locks. Marinette drifted until his neck, placing a long, wet kiss on his Adam's apple which she felt shudder under her tongue. Her mouth slid until his sternum while her two hands moved to his chest. She pressed against him enough to make him move back until he hit the adjacent wall.

Marinette turned the water off by feel and looked up at him. "No mess," she answered to his raised eyebrows.

"Why did you..." he stammered before open his eyes wide: Marinette just kneeled down before him. " _Oh_."

She couldn't help but chuckle. Her smiling lips pressed on his abs, her hands ended up on his thighs. She was letting her fingers slowly went up along his skin and her mouth went down at the same rhythm.

"Mari, serious- _ah_ -sly."

She just put her right hand on his crotch and her mouth at the bottom of his stomach. Marinette savored his warm skin and tensing under her palm as her lips were going down. She slightly moved her face away and observed for a second what was facing her.

It was weird, and she was seriously asking herself how this could enter in her mouth — or somewhere else.

"You know, if you don't want to, it's not a big — _wow!_ — deal."

Marinette retained herself to laugh: her lips were busy on Adrien's crotch. The contact was nice and the sigh which sounded in her ear made her immediately gain confidence.

Her tongue ran — shyly at first, then more confidently — along his member. When she began back and forth movements with her hands, Adrien's hands ended up in her wet hair. She heard the muffled sound of his head which fell against the wall and looked up a second towards him. His stare was anchored at her, his face streaming with water and sweat. Still looking up at him, Marinette lengthily kissed his crotch, from top to bottom, bottom to top, and took it between her lips.

"Oh, My La- _ah_ -dy..."

Once again, she had to repress the smile on her face. Seeing him — _hearing_ him — lose his composure was amusing her and made her feel powerful, desirable, _desired_.

She felt Adrien's hands strengthen their grip on her black locks and she combined the movement of her mouth with one of her fingers. With her other hand, she was caressing his belly, exploring his torso.

The more Adrien's member was entering in her mouth, the more his moans were heightening, and the hotter Marinette was. She softly — very softly — made her teeth slide along his skin and accentuated the pressure of her hand.

Adrien put his hand on her shoulder to move her away from him and Marinette's lips released him with a popping noise. She looked up at him, thought for a second that she had hurt him but quickly realized that he wasn't suffering. Quite the opposite.

"Mari — _Princess_ — if you don't stop right now, I'm gonna..."

She didn't let him the time to finish his sentence and melt between his thighs again. His nails sinked in her shoulder when she wrapped her tongue around his member she was feeling his pulse between her fingers. Her hand came and went faster and faster, and so did her lips.

A pain settled on her wrist and on her jaw but she just speeded up even more. When her teeth slid against his skin again, a noise midway between the moan and the grumble sounded in the room, going straight between her thighs.

The pleasure he was feeling affected her so much that she barely felt his hands tense in her hair. Something hot entered between her lips and Marinette instinctively moved away. Her hand kept going on his member as she was standing up and she felt this hot liquid flow along her belly.

Soon, she was against Adrien's torso and put a light kiss against his collar bone. He opened his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. Marinette removed her hand from between his thighs.

"Careful," he said by showing her belly with a head movement.

She frowned her eyebrows and looked down. A white and fluid trail was flowing from her breast bone until her navel, getting dangerously close between her legs.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders and looked at him again. "I'm on the pill," she said.

"Yeah, right" he remembered.

Were they thinking the same thing?

Marinette raised her right hand, from which was flowing this same white trail. She raised an eyebrow and slid her finger between her lips.

"I think I just had a second orgasm," he said after he painfully swallowed.

She burst out of laughing and activated the faucet again. She sighed as the cold water began to run along her burning body. Adrien turned around and Marinette let her gaze go down to his butt. A smile strengthened up her lips. He turned around again but she didn't look up quickly enough.

He raised an eyebrow and began to smile, too. "Admiring the view?" he said, moving towards her.

Marinette saw very distinctly his eyes going to her breasts. "What about you?"

His smile intensified and he put his hand on the back of her neck before kissing her full on the lips. She moaned in surprise and let herself go against him, savoring the warmth of his lips which were tasting hers and the coldness of the water which was flowing along her back.

He stepped back, kissed her again, stepped back again, kissed her again, like he couldn't leave her lips.

Eventually, he moved away enough to look her in the eyes and raised his left hand in which he was holding a bottle of shower gel. He let run a dab of the product at the hollow of his palm and rubbed his two hands together before put them on her waist.

"I told you I didn't need help to wash myself."

"Wait for it."

Marinette tilted her head back, closed her eyes and savoured the water which was flowing on her face and on her hair. Suddenly, Adrien's hands settled on her breasts and her eyes automatically opened.

She barely had the time to look down that she felt his tongue on her nipple.

"Are you still sure you didn't need help?"

Marinette grumbled. "Shut up and keep go- _ah_ -ing."

She could feel him smile against her skin. Marinette mumbled again and put her hands at the back of his head, holding him against her. Adrien's difficulty with speaking ten minutes ago seemed much less funny now that it was her who was struggling to string two words together.

The soap was flowing along her body at the same time as Adrien's lips. Suddenly, Marinette felt her breath stop when her back hit one of the cold walls. Her lungs barely had the time to blow up again that Adrien's mouth moved between her thighs.

A sound which was a moan and a cry at the same time escaped from her lips and she automatically put her hand against her mouth.

"Should I keep going?"

Marinette didn't trust herself to speak without blocking on every syllable, so she just pressed her hand more against his head, keeping her other fist over her mouth. She felt him chuckle against her and powerfully quivered, letting her head fall against the wall.

At first, Marinette thought he was simply lacking in confidence, which would have been totally normal. He put a kiss on the lowest area of her navel, went down, brushed her clit without ever touching it, put his hand on the upper part of her thigh without ever going up more. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened her eyes which were closed under the attack of new sensations.

She saw him smile. This little grin which was giving her a desire to jump on him or to choke him. Probably both. At the same time.

"Adrien..." she grumbled, lightly pulling on his blond locks.

"A problem?" he asked, passing his tongue on the inside of her thigh.

Marinette repressed a sigh of pleasure. It was nice, undoubtedly. But she didn't need something _only_ nice.

" _You_ are going to have a problem."

She felt him chuckle against her again. "You're not really in a position to threaten me," he noticed, sliding his hand to her butt.

Marinette closed her eyes and lightly hit the back of her head against the wall.

"I'll remind you that you are the one on your knees the head between my — _mmm_ — thighs."

His fingers just settled at her entrance. The breath on hold, she was expecting to feel him inside of her. The seconds went by without this sensation overwhelming her. Marinette sighed, relaxing her shoulders and opened her eyes again.

Adrien's face was slightly away, but she could still his hot breath tickle her belly when he looked up at her. "C'mon, Bugaboo, say it," he whispered by strengthened the pressure of his fingers.

Marinette half-opened her lips and creased her eyes. He was going to regret it.

" _Please_."

He continued to look at her and raised an eyebrow. He _really_ _was_ going to regret it.

"Oh my God I _hate_ you," she sighed and closed her eyes. "Please, Adrien, Cat Noir, Kitty — whatever the hell you want."

One second. Two. Three. Ten. Still nothing.

Marinette opened her mouth, but instead of a word, it was a long and loud moan which came out. He had just insert two fingers inside of her and put his tongue on her clit. She automatically pressed her left hand against her mouth and her right one against Adrien's head.

He lightly sucked her clit up between his lips and Marinette felt her legs weaken. Her muscles were becoming as solid as jelly and her thoughts as clear as mist. All she knew was that this was good and that she wanted more.

Suddenly, he removed his fingers and moved his lips away.

"No, no, no," she said by opening her eyes. "Why do you... Fuck!"

His _tongue_. His tongue was inside of her. It was the first time that something as hot and as wet was introducing in that place, and Marinette was really hoping it wasn't the last one.

A shiver ran along her body when Adrien's thumb went to her clit. Her legs weren't going to last long. And judging by the heat which seemed ready to explode between her thighs, she wasn't going to last long either.

"Adrien," she whispered. "I'm gonna... I..."

He didn't answer — his tongue was already busy — but wrapped one of his arm around her hips, half carrying her.

Then, she entirely relaxed herself between his lips and focused on what she was feeling. His tongue which was sinking inside her, which was sliding on her folds, which was fast at first, then slower and so forth. His thumb which was rubbing with attention the most sensible part of her body. His hot breath which was speeding up at her rhythm. His arm wrapped around her, carrying her.

Suddenly, he switched the position of his mouth and of his hand. His lips ended up on her clit and his fingers inside her again. Marinette barely had the time to realize that he had put his forefinger, his middle finger and his ring finger inside her that she felt his tongue wrapped around her clit.

A yell escaped her despite the hand still pressed against her mouth and she felt she was close. The next second, Adrien lightly made his tongue slide against her, sinking his fingers until their phalanges and Marinette released everything.

Adrien wrapped his two hands around her hips, preventing her legs from give out under her when the most powerful orgasm she had ever had laid her low.

It didn't matter if somebody heard them. Nothing mattered except the tsunami of pleasure which was engulfing her right now.

Her hand fell along her body and her fingers slid against his hair when he stood up. Marinette completely let herself go against him, incapable of holding up the weight of her body one more second.

Her forehead rested on his torso and she was feeling her chest hit Adrien's at each new breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his chin resting on top of her head.

"I'm okay," she answered by looking up at him. "I just... I need a minute."

He nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead.

**• • • • •**

Minutes were passing, breathings were stabilizing and ideas were clearing. Adrien felt relaxed, appeased, and _happy_. Endlessly happy. The exterior world and its worries didn't matter anymore. Everything that mattered what the girl between his arms, her skin against his, and the smile which was making his heart beat stronger and stronger.

He moved his hands up along her body when he was sure that she could stand on her legs again. He felt her shiver when his fingers slid by her sides and finally put his hands on her temples. He swept her wet hair away, clearing her face, and looked at her for a moment.

"Can I wash your hair? I've always wanted to wash your hair."

Her crystal-clear laugh sounded on his ears, and Adrien felt his lips straightened up on their own. Marinette nodded and lightly pressed her lips to his.

He switched the shower spurt and loads of tepid water began to cascade before them. The kiss became wet and Adrien moved away to grab a bottle of shampoo.

When he turned towards Marinette again, she was with her back to him, head lightly tilted back. The water was running along her raven hair, and Adrien was immobilized. His eyes swept along her muscled back, her thin waist, her hips, and put on her butt.

"Yeah," he said by lightly inclining the head on the side. "There's no denying, you really have a great ass."

Marinette bursted out of laughing and so did Adrien. He got closer to her, put his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaged them.

"Thanks," she whispered, looking at him behind her shoulder. "So do you."

He raised an eyebrow, smiling at her and Marinette shrugged her shoulders before turning back again. Adrien, incapable of breaking himself out of his amusement, removed his hands from her body, made run shampoo on his palm, emulsified the product and put his hands on Marinette's scalp.

He lightly massaged her hairline and lightly tensed at hearing a moan.

"I really love your hands," Marinette whispered.

He smiled and moved a little more against her, pressing his chest against her back.

"I'm sure you have a luxury conditioner which makes hair super soft," she said.

It was Adrien's turn to burst out of laughing. "Maybe," he answered, strengthening the pressure of his hands.

He kept massaging her scalp while spreading out the shampoo along her hair a few minutes. He put his hands on her shoulders again and got her close enough for the water to slide along her long locks. Once the product was removed, he moved away from her and grabbed a black jar which he removed the top of. After taking enough product, he spread it out on the tips of her hair.

"It smells like you," she said.

Adrien smiled, softly caressing her hair, way longer than necessary. After a while, Marinette turned towards him. His stare went to her blue eyes, to a droplet which ran along her face, fell to her neck, flew along her neckline and ended up between her breasts.

She stretched her arm and grabbed the bottle of shower gel before making it flow on her palm. He looked at her again, and, without pronouncing a word, Marinette settled her soaped hands on his shoulders.

Adrien shivered while feeling his bodily temperature increase. Marinette's hands ran along his torso, caressed his back, slid down to his hips, letting the shower gel flow on his body. Her palms went up his biceps, fell on his forearms and locked his hands then, intertwining her fingers with his.

She pulled him towards her, so that the water was running along his body, bringing the soap with her. Marinette quickly rinsed the tips of her hair, and Adrien was feeling the bottom of his stomach heat up a little more with each new second.

"We should get out," he whispered from the tips of his lips.

He turned around, not wanting to let Marinette see the erection which was shaping up between his thighs. He didn't want, in any way, to persuade her of anything.

"Kitty," she whispered.

He stopped walking, but didn't turn towards her.

"I want to," she breathed.

This time, it was the surprise which paralyzed him.

"I really _really_ want to," she kept going when he turned around. "For a very long time. So, can you say something or do something, because..."

Adrien listened to her: he erased the distance which was separating them in two steps and pressed his lips against hers, swallowing the rest of her sentence.

He heard Marinette sigh against him and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. His hands went to her cheeks, and he strengthened the pressure of his mouth on hers while arching his body against hers. His crotch rubbed against Marinette's belly.

The sound she did talk for her. Adrien knew she was at least as eager as he was. That thought made him smile in the kiss. His two hands slid along her face, her neck, her chest and her sides to find themselves pressed against her butt. He firmly grabbed her skin, felt Marinette shudder under his lips, and made his hand run between her thighs.

Marinette removed her mouth from his, out of breath. Then straightened on her tiptoes and landed on her feet, forehead pressed against Adrien's torso. He knew she could hear the crazed rhythm of his heart, like he could feel her chest and her hot breath against his skin.

He put his fingers on her clit, noticing it was swollen, and, if he trusted in the moaning caused by a simple brush, very sensitive.

"Adrien," Marinette simply whispered.

She didn't need to say more, though. She steeped back from his torso, he dropped his eyes to hers, she nodded, he put his hands behind her thighs, she still looked at him, he lifted her up in a supple move, she wrapped her legs around his waist, they moaned together.

"Are you really sure? Hundred percent?" he asked in a husky voice.

Marinette smiled at him. "Really sure," she panted. "Hundred percent," she added a few seconds later. "Are you?"

Adrien lightly inclined his head on the side, lips straightened up. "I'm sure."

He nodded, looked down at their pressed pelvises, at his erection pushed against her navel before he looked up at her again.

Was this really happening? Was he really about to make love for the first time to the girl he had been in love with for years?

Judging by the tension which was reigning in the bottom of his stomach and by the shivers which didn't stop running along his skin, it was really about to happen.

"Do you know there's a good chance for this to totally suck for you? And that I'm not going to last more than two minutes?"

Marinette's smile intensified until made her eyes sparkle like a summer sky.

"I know," she whispered by rubbing her nose against his. "And I don't care."

He nodded, kissed the tip of her nose, put a hand around his member and another on Marinette's hip. She strengthened her arms around his neck, and he took a deep breath.

The moment after, he was inside her.

Despite the pleasure wave which overwhelmed him and the desire to melt himself deep down inside her, Adrien proceeded very slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm," she answered. "It didn't really hurt, it's just weird."

He didn't find it weird at all. It was warm, it was wet, it was tight, and it was particularly pleasurable.

"Weird?"

"A good weird," she reassured him, smiling.

Adrien realized with a pleasured sigh that he was completely inside of her. He could have stayed there the rest of his life.

"And you, are you okay?" she whispered, tenderly caressing his hairline, at the back of his neck.

"I'm _very_ well."

Marinette's smile intensified. She lightly arched against him, and Adrien began a languorous back and forth movement. The sensation was enveloping him all over, was locking him into a world where it was just them.

Though, he was trying to keep control, to not slide too fast towards the relief which seemed to arrive with a phenomenal speed.

And it wasn't Marinette's moan which was going to help him.

He put moved eyes to her face, to her head titled back, to her chest and to her neck which was offered to him. Adrien didn't need to be asked twice: he kissed every millimeter of her skin before him.

His moves became naturally speedier, without him really noticing it.

"Sorry," he said after a thrust he thought too intense.

"No, keep going," Marinette answer.

**• • • • •**

It was definitely weird. But it was weirdly pleasurable.

The pinching she had felt at first had totally disappeared, giving way to a warm feeling which was only increasing between her legs. It was nothing compared to the sensations which had overwhelmed her when Adrien had used his tongue, but Marinette gladly lost herself between his arms.

A moan escaped her lips when his hips hit hers, making her hit her back against the wall of the shower. Her hands were grabbing his shoulders that she was feeling roll under her skin.

"Mari... I can't..." he gasped against her neck.

She opened her eyes again and softly put her lips on his.

"It's okay," she whispered between two kisses.

The second after, Adrien removed his mouth from hers and letting his forehead fall against her shoulder. The hoarse and guttural moan he produced made her shiver.

The warmth between her thighs intensified when Adrien's orgasm hit him with full force. She felt his hot semen spread inside of her, and just shivered more. Her legs were shaking around him.

All of a sudden, her face was in front of his again. His cheeks were lightly red, his lips more swollen than usual, his eyes greener than ever and his wet hair falling in front of his forehead. Marinette removed one of his locks from his eyes and smiled at him.

She was about to open her mouth, but she felt Adrien wrap his arms around her waist, and, before she understood, she found herself sitting on his lap. He was sitting on the tiles of the shower, with his head against one of the walls.

"I couldn't stand on my legs anymore" he explained.

"I understand," she answered.

He smiled at her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck again, as she curled up against his chest. "Your heart is beating really fast," she noticed.

She felt him laugh while he was softly caressing her back.

"It was really good," he replied. "Well, at least for me."

Marinette put her lips against his sternum. "It was really good for me, too."

"Was it?"

She nodded against his skin. Maybe she didn't have an orgasm, but feeling intimately linked, knowing she became one with him, with the boy she was in love with was at least as extraordinary for her.

He seemed to understand what she was implying, because he presse his lips to the top of her head and strengthened his embrace.

"These were the best two minutes of my life," she said.

They burst out of laughing together and Marinette closed her eyes, her face still pressed against his chest.

"I love you so much."

Marinette sat up and put her lips on his. The kiss heated up and Adrien's hands fell to her butt. Suddenly, he moved his face away, and she raised her eyebrows, noticing his crooked grin.

"I've an idea."

She didn't have the time to worry as he stood up and pulled her by the hand. The next instant, she was up, and thirty seconds later, she was laid down in Adrien's sheets, with him on top of her, the mischief glowing in his eyes.

"What is your id... _Oh_."

He went down along her body, until ending up at her navel.

Marinette thought back with amusement at the truth-or-dare, and at her meeting with Adrien that had followed. It seemed so distant right now.

That memory quickly vanished from her mind, and all her thoughts became hazy when Adrien slid his tongue between her thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on the second part of this story. But I am writing it in French for now, and I am far from finished it, and I have to traduce it in English afterwards, and I am very busy with my studies, so...
> 
> It risks to take a lot of time, but I guess it's worth it...
> 
> I let you one clue : Lady Noire.
> 
> Stay tuned! :p


End file.
